De Feu et de Glace
by Anastasia 333
Summary: A leur grande surprise, Edmund, Lucy et Eustache sont rappelés à Narnia pour combattre un nouvel ennemi. Toutefois, il y a des règles à respecter, la première étant de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Résumé à l'intérieur (je sais, je suis nulle pour les résumés...)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé:  
_Du haut de son château de Cair Paravel, la Dame Elixyariane, reine de Narnia, regarde l'horizon et le Passeur d'Aurore s'éloigner. Elle ne se doute pas de la nouvelle qu'elle va apprendre._

_Edmund et Lucy ont effectué leur dernier voyage à Narnia... Ils le pensaient. Les voilà rappelés, ainsi que leur cousin Eustache, à cause d'une prophétie... Leur devoir est d'affronter un ennemi devenu encore plus puissant._

_De retour à Cair Paravel, comment Edmund réagira-t-il face à Elixyariane et Elixyariane saura-t-elle maîtriser ses sentiments? Car à Narnia, il y a des interdits qu'il ne faut pas briser..._

_L'histoire se passe après le Passeur d'Aurore. Comme je me base essentiellement sur les films, Edmund et Lucy son âgés de dix-sept et quinze ans._

Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic (je publie déjà sur un autre site), j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire les livres, alors je me base sur les films et les résumés internet en ce qui concerne les âges. Désolée s'il y a des erreurs. Il me semble donc qu'Edmund et Lucy ont respectivement dix-sept et quinze ans dans le Passeur d'Aurore et donc, dans ma fic (Ce qui m'a perturbée au début, car dans les livres, ils sont plus jeunes, il me semble...).

_**Prologue**_

Assis sur le lit, Edmund regarda alternativement Lucy et Eustache. Il les regarda furtivement, presque gêné. Ces derniers le fixaient avec des yeux ronds, autant de surprise d'avoir été et d'être revenu de Narnia qu'à cause de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre quelques instants auparavant, en quittant Aslan. Ce voyage n'était pas prévu, il intervenait seulement trois mois après celui qui les avait emmenés à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, le plus grand bateau de la flotte royale de Narnia. Ils étaient restés là-bas quelques mois, mais cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Pour rompre le silence, Lucy demanda :

- Tu as vraiment fait ça, Edmund ? Aslan était sérieux ?

- Oui, malheureusement... J'ai bravé l'un des interdits de Narnia, répondit le jeune homme. Maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus retourner à Narnia, j'ai l'impression de les abandonner...

Il se tut, la voix enrouée. Savoir qu'il venait d'effectuer son dernier voyage à Narnia l'avait profondément attristé, mais à présent, il était grandement perturbé par ce qu'on lui avait dit avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le miroir, afin de retourner en Angleterre. D'une démarche peu assurée, il se leva, puis quitta la chambre d'un pas hésitant, ses souvenirs se bousculant dans son esprit.

Six mois plus tôt, à Narnia. Le roi Caspian X venait de débuter un voyage visant à faire le tour des îles dont il était le souverain, entre autres, des Îles Solitaires, qu'il avait libérées du joug des marchands d'esclaves. Le navire sur lequel il venait d'embarquer, le Passeur d'Aurore, s'éloignait rapidement du port et à son bord, un équipage hétéroclite s'affairait pour déplier la large voile pourpre. Le roi regarda les hautes falaises de pierre ainsi que le palais de Cair Paravel. Ce dernier, resté à l'état de ruines pendant plusieurs siècles, venait d'être reconstruit, à l'identique, en respectant des plans datant de l'Âge d'Or de Narnia. Sur le pont du bateau, Caspian pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse écarlate, brodée de perles et de pierres. Ses bras reposaient sur le rebord en pierre du balcon de la salle aux quatre trônes. Elle les regardait partir. Le roi lui adressa un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit. Il aimait Elixyariane, car tel était son nom, mais uniquement d'un amour fraternel. De toute façon, le cœur de la jeune femme était déjà pris par un autre roi et de très longue date Elixyariane était un Maître-Magicien, seule survivante du peuple des Elfes du Royaume de Rubis, contrée située au-delà d'Archenland. Des années plus tôt, son peuple avait été anéanti et son pays détruit par la Sorcière Blanche, dont elle était restée la captive pendant plus de cent ans. Malgré son apparence – celle d'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans – l'âge d'Elixyariane avoisinait les mille sept cent ans. Caspian soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu : Elle était forte et méritait d'être heureuse.

Avec un pincement au cœur, la jeune femme regardait le bateau s'éloigner. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était appuyée contre ce muret de pierre taillée, mais à présent, le Passeur d'Aurore n'était plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Au fil des années, elle était devenue amie avec Caspian, qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois lorsqu'il s'était enfui du château de son oncle Miraz, désormais décédé, qui cherchait à le tuer. Puis leur relation s'était renforcée et à présent, elle le considérait comme son frère. Ensemble, ils dirigeaient Narnia et depuis qu'ils étaient au pouvoir, la paix y régnait. Elixyariane soupira et laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon, où le soleil déclinait. Elle se trouvait à Cair Paravel et cela lui rappelait sans cesse la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré un Fils d'Adam : A l'époque, elle était prisonnière de la Sorcière Blanche, qui lui avait ôté tous ses pouvoirs de Magicienne, et se trouvait dans l'un des cachots glacés de son palais. Elle frissonna, malgré la brise tiède qui lui apportait les senteurs florales du jardin. Elle sursauta alors, à l'entente de bruits de pas précipités. Elle se détourna et retourna à l'intérieur de la salle aux quatre trônes. Un faune, l'air affolé, accourait vers elle, suivi de près par une grosse souris, portant une petite épée.

- Ah ! Dame Elixyariane ! Ma Reine ! S'exclama le faune, essoufflé. C'est terrible ! Je suis l'annonciateur d'une bien malheureuse nouvelle !

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Expliquez-moi, Théoden ! Pressa la jeune femme, qui sentait un sentiment désagréable monter en elle, car il n'était pas de coutume de voir leur conseiller courir de la sorte.

- Ce sont les Centaures qui nous ont informés, répondit la souris. Ils patrouillaient dans les bois plus au nord, mais sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu. Une dryade nous avait avertis de leur arrivée, mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises.

- En revenant, ils ont ramené ceci, ajouta le faune Théoden.

Il tendit alors à Elixyariane le paquet qu'il avait en main. La jeune femme s'en empara et fut surprise par le froid qui s'en dégageait, malgré l'épais tissu qui l'entourait. Après avoir échangé un regard avec son conseiller, elle souleva délicatement la toile et laissa échapper un cri, en manquant de laisser tomber le paquet. Elle prit alors entre ses doigts une longue tige, blanche, humide, glacée et murmura, le souffle coupé :

- M-Mais c'est de la glace ! Comment est-ce possible ? Nous sommes au printemps... Les arbres fleurissent... Il ne neige pas en cette saison, sauf dans les Royaumes du Nord !

- Justement, c'est pour cela que nous avons préféré vous en parler tout de suite, déclara le faune.

Songeuse, Elixyariane gardait les yeux rivés sur le morceau de glace, qui commençait à fondre dans ses mains. Elle avait l'impression, elle aussi, de se liquéfier sur place La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu de la neige à la belle saison, c'était près de mille trois cent ans plus tôt, lorsque la Sorcière Blanche avait banni Aslan de Narnia et s'était proclamée Reine.

- Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense, souffla–t-elle. Et Caspian vient seulement de partir, il ne sera pas de retour avant deux mois...

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, mais le voyage de sa Majesté le Roi ne peut-il pas être reporté ? Demanda la souris.

- Non, Rhéorrim, il ne peut être ni annulé, ni décalé, répondit la jeune femme, en revanche, nous pouvons peut-être l'écourter.

- Faudra-t-il rattraper le Passeur d'Aurore ? Questionna Théoden.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais me charger de prévenir les sirènes, elles transmettront, expliqua Elixyariane, en lui donnant le paquet de glace. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle les congédia, puis prit la direction des grands escaliers. Descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, elle se retrouva dans un hall de marbre, puis traversa une longue galerie, aux murs faits de miroirs et de cristal. Il y faisait sombre, car le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon, et les seuls bruits provenaient de sa respiration et du claquement de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol de marbre blanc. Préoccupée, Elixyariane ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les torches qui éclairaient la salle. Soudain, un claquement la fit sursauter. Elle s'arrêta net et fit volte-face, mais personne ne la suivait. Elle attendit, rien ne se passa. Elle allait donc reprendre son chemin lorsqu'un cri lointain se fit entendre. A l'aide de sa Magie, la jeune femme fit apparaitre dans sa main droite une longue épée à double tranchant, aux lames faites de rubis et d'argent. Lentement, elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant son propre reflet dans l'un des miroirs.

- Mon Dieu ! Suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Mais immédiatement après, un nouveau craquement, suivit d'un cri, la fit sursauter. D'un bond elle se retourna et pointa son épée devant elle. Ses yeux d'Elfe lui permettaient de voir distinctement dans le noir et elle pouvait parfaitement voir que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, contre le mur, environ deux mètres plus loin. En revanche, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage, il faisait trop sombre. Lentement, elle s'approcha, son épée toujours devant elle, maintenue d'une main ferme, et demanda, d'une voix froide :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- O-Où suis-je... ? Souffla l'inconnu, d'une voix hésitante, en faisant quelques pas sur le côté.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Ordonna Elixyariane, en s'approchant si rapidement que la pointe de l'épée effleura la gorge de l'inconnu.

- Ce dernier n'osait plus faire un mouvement, ni dire quoi sur ce soit. Il se contenta de rester figé, les mains en l'air.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta la jeune femme.

L'inconnu paraissant inoffensif, elle commençait peu à peu à se calmer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler lorsqu'un autre cri retentit. Il était lointain, comme un écho. Cette fois, d'un geste de la main, Elixyariane alluma toutes les torches de la salle, dévoilant le visage de l'inconnu. Ce dernier était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux d'un noir profond. Le reconnaissant, la jeune femme lâcha son épée, qui tomba sur le sol en produisant un son métallique. Elle s'exclama, presque choquée :

- Edmund !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1... Voici la suite !

Girls-Chieuse: Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que cela répondra en partie à tes questions (Ben oui, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler quand même...)

* * *

_**Rencontres inattendues**_

_Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla, essayant vainement de se tenir chaud. La cellule était peut être assez spacieuse, mais entièrement constituée de murs de glace et de pierre gelée. La chaleur de son propre corps ne parvenait même pas à faire fondre la glace et la lumière bleuâtre renforçait son impression d'être déjà gelé jusqu'aux os. Grelottant, il posa son regard sur la lourde chaîne qui entravait ses chevilles. La Sorcière Blanche s'était bien jouée de lui Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment envers lui et lui qui avait cru ses paroles... Il avait cru qu'elle le ferait prince, puis roi. Il avait cru que, pour une fois, on accorderait plus d'attention à lui qu'à Peter. Elle l'avait trompé : Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les avoir tous les quatre devant elle, Peter, Susan, Lucy et lui-même pour les tuer l'un après l'autre et pouvoir garder le contrôle sur Narnia. Et à présent, il était enfermé dans ce cachot, depuis un temps qu'il n'aurait su définir. Soudain, des cris et des hurlements provenant de l'extérieur le firent sursauter._

_- ... Sale gamine insolente ! Tu parleras si tu tiens à la vie !_

_- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! _

_Edmund sursauta lorsque la porte de la cellule se trouvant sur sa gauche s'ouvrit brusquement. La Sorcière jeta quelqu'un, une fille, sur le sol, sans aucune douceur et lança :_

_- Je te garde en vie, juste pour te montrer de quelle manière j'ai tué ton peuple... Le peuple de Narnia sera bientôt décimé._

_Alors qu'elle parlait, de fines chaînes faites dans un matériau semblable à du diamant, du cristal, glissèrent sur le sol, telles des serpents, pour aller s'enrouler autour des poignets, des chevilles et du cou de la fille. Cette dernière se redressa pour lui adresser un regard noir et cracha à ses pieds._

_- Soyez maudite à jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié._

_La Sorcière la gifla violemment, creusant sur sa joue une longue griffe, d'où le sang se mit à couler. Prenant appui sur ses mains, la fille se redressa. La Sorcière la saisit alors par le col de sa longue robe noire, la soulevant du sol, et murmura :_

_- Je sais que je te laisse suffisamment de force pour te guérir toi-même avec ta Magie. Je pourrais te faire souffrir ainsi éternellement, Elixyariane._

_- J-Je ne parlerai p-pas ! répliqua cette dernière, avec un regard de défi._

_- Alors que c'est si facile d'en faire parler certains, répliqua la Sorcière._

_Elle adressa un regard à Edmund, qui la regarda avant de poser les yeux sur la dénommée Elixyariane. Mais il n'eut le temps de la détailler davantage, car la Sorcière la jeta violemment contre le mur et quitta la cellule, en ordonnant à Ginarrbrik, le Nain qui l'accompagnait, de verrouiller la porte. A moitié assommée, Elixyariane ne se releva pas, restant face contre terre, respirant par saccades. Choqué, Edmund resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il s'approcha lentement du trou qu'il y avait dans la glace et qui aurait pu lui permettre de passer dans la cellule d'à côté, s'il n'avait pas été retenu par des chaînes. Il observa Elixyariane longtemps A première vue, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Malgré la longue balafre qui barrait sa joue et sa lèvre enflée, elle avait un beau visage aux traits fins, de très longs cheveux noirs aux reflets cuivrés et sa longue robe dissimulait une peau très pâle, comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine, qui paraissait d'autant plus pâle que la robe était noire. Le garçon hésita longtemps mais finalement, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il appela doucement :_

_- E-Elix... Elixyariane ?_

_Il la regardait avec inquiétude La Sorcière s'était montrée si violente avec elle et elle saignait, tachant de rouge le sol d'un blanc éclatant. Après plusieurs secondes, elle remua enfin, en poussant un gémissement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edmund remarqua que son bras gauche formait un angle étrange et que ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues. Du plus que le lui permettaient ses chaînes, il s'approcha donc de l'ouverture, s'agrippant aux pointes d'une grille en fer, qui dépassaient de la glace. Elixyariane s'allongea d'abord sur son bras droit, pour lui faire face, maintenant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Elle avait des yeux vert émeraude et lorsqu'elle le fixa, Edmund eut l'impression d'être transpercé par son regard. Mal à l'aise, il bredouilla :_

_- T-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S-Si je peux..._

_- C'est donc toi le Fils d'Adam, lança-t-elle, en élevant un sourcil. Vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis, cela m'étonnerai que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je me suffis à moi-même, ça fait plus de cent ans que je suis enfermée ici._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa sa main droite au niveau de l'ange que formait son bras gauche. Une lumière violette émana de sa paume et ses os se ressoudèrent d'eux-mêmes, lui permettant de nouveau de plier son bras normalement. L'expression de son visage se détendit et elle ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le dos, essoufflée comme si elle avait fait un effort surhumain, Edmund demanda :_

_- Co-Comment ? T-tu es quoi exactement ? Un être humain..._

_- Je ne suis pas un être humain, je suis une Elfe, répondit Elixyariane, dans un souffle. La Sorcière a tué tous ceux de mon peuple car nous étions dévoués à Aslan. Elle m'a emprisonné ici et affaibli ma Magie à cause de ces chaînes de cristal, dans l'espoir que je lui livre les secrets de la Magie des Elfes, mais jamais je ne le lui dirai J'ai tenu cent ans, je tiendrai bien encore un peu. Maintenant laisse-moi. Je suis fatiguée. _

_Toujours allongée, elle se détourna, faisant face au mur, et se recroquevilla pour essayer de se tenir chaud. Edmund garda les yeux rivés sur elle, l'air désolé et honteux : Il avait bien senti l'animosité dans sa voix, elle l'avait accusé de s'être vendu à la Sorcière Blanche, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit directement. Finalement, tout lui était hostile ici. Il baissa les yeux vers le plateau de nourriture qu'on lui avait amené. Ce n'était que du pain rassis et une tasse d'eau, qui avait gelée à cause du froid. _

_- S-Si vous ne m-mangez pas, puis-je ? Demanda une voix, sur sa droite. _

_Il sursauta et releva la tête. L'autre cellule juxtaposant la sienne, n'était pas vide. Son occupant avait le torse d'un humain, mais des pattes de bouc. Deux petites cornes saillaient sur le dessus de sa tête, parmi les boucles de son épaisse chevelure châtain clair. Le garçon prit sa miche de pain et la lui tendit. _

_- Monsieur Tumnus ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant._

_- Ce qu'il en reste, répondit le faune, en mordant dans le pain. V-Vous êtes le frère de Lucy Pevensie ?_

_- Je me nomme Edmund._

_Appuyé contre le mur de glace, le faune leva la tête et déclara :_

_- Vous avez le même nez. Mais est-ce que votre sœur va bien ? Est-elle saine et sauve ?_

_- J-Je ne sais pas._

_A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Monsieur Tumnus retourna dans le fond de sa cellule et dans l'autre, Elixyariane se redressa. Edmund se recula vers le mur du fond et vit avec terreur la grille de sa propre cellule s'ouvrir, pour laisser entrer la Sorcière Blanche. _

_- Ma police a entièrement détruit le barrage, annonça cette dernière. Ta petite famille ne s'y trouvait pas. _

_Effrayé, le garçon ne répondit pas. La Sorcière le saisit par le col, le soulevant de sol, et demanda, l'air menaçant :_

_- Où sont-ils allés ?_

_- J-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais... Répondit-il, suffoqué. _

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité._

_Elle le laissa tomber au sol et éleva alors une épée de glace au-dessus de sa tête. Paniqué, Edmund s'exclama :_

_- Attendez ! Le castor a parlé d'une personne qui s'appelle Aslan ! _

_La Sorcière eut une hésitation. _

_- Aslan... Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, sèchement. _

_- C'est un étranger, Majesté, commença alors Monsieur Tumnus, empêchant Edmund de parler. Il est impossible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit..._

_Mais Ginarrbrik, qui se trouvait derrière la Sorcière, le fit faire en le frappant avec le manche de sa hache. Le regard de la Sorcière se posa alors sur Edmund, plus meurtrier que jamais._

_- J'ai dit : Où est Aslan ? Répéta-t-elle, d'un ton redoutable._

_- J-Je l'ignore, répondit le garçon, après avoir croisé le regard du faune. Je suis parti pendant qu'ils discutaient... J'avais hâte de vous revoir !_

_Cette dernière phrase avait été lâchée dans une vaine tentative d'adoucir le cœur de pierre de la Sorcière. Mais cette dernière l'ignora et se contenta de le fixer durement. Edmund n'osait détourner le regard, il n'osait même plus respirer. Finalement, la Sorcière aboya :_

_- Gardes ! Libérez le faune ! _

_Un troll entra dans la cellule et se dirigea vers Monsieur Tumnus. Il brisa les chaînes qui l'entravaient avec un lourd maillet et le saisit par son écharpe, pour le trainer jusqu'aux pieds de la Sorcière. Cette dernière demanda :_

_- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, faune ? _

_- Parce que je veux croire au retour de la liberté à Narnia, répondit-il._

_- Tu es ici parce qu'il t'a dénoncé... Pour des friandises, dit la Sorcière, en désignant Edmund de son épée de glace. _

_Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du faune, puis celui d'Elixyariane, le garçon baissa la tête, honteux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille humiliation. _

_- Vous pouvez emmener le faune, ordonna la Sorcière, en se tournant vers la porte. Et préparez mon traineau !_

_Elle adressa un dernier regard à Edmund et quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière elle. _

_- Nous faisons tous des efforts et des sacrifices pour protéger et garder secret le retour d'Aslan et toi, à la moindre occasion tu nous dénonces ! Traître ! _

_Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers Elixyariane, qui le fixait avec un regard assassin. Si elle avait pu le tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. L'expression de son visage, malgré son épuisement, exprimait le dégoût et la colère. _

_- J-Je ne savais pas qui elle était la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée... Bredouilla Edmund._

_- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à se méfier des étrangers ou es-tu stupide ? _

_- Je suis désolé..._

_- Il est trop tard pour être désolé !_

_Son ton ne méritait aucune réplique mais elle ne put ajouter quelque chose car elle se mit à tousser fortement, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit tachée de sang. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber, plus qu'elle ne s'allongea, sur le sol et essaya de calmer sa respiration devenue erratique. Sa honte s'étant transformée en inquiétude, Edmund s'approcha du mur qui séparait leurs cellules et dépassa sa tête par le trou. Elixyariane était bien mal : Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration et du sang coulait de coin de ses lèvres, bleuies par le froid et qui blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Il allongea sa main, dans une tentative d'attraper celle de l'Elfe, mais les chaînes qui le retenaient, déjà tendues à l'extrême, l'en empêchèrent. _

_- Elixyariane... Souffla-t-il, dis-moi... Dis-moi si je peux t'aider..._

_- Non..._

_- Elixyariane, s'il te plait..._

_Il saisit l'une des chaînettes faite en cristal et tira dessus. A sa grande surprise, la chaînette se brisa dès qu'il commença à tirer. Elixyariane sursauta et se débarrassa vivement du reste de la chaînette, encore accroché à son poignet. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent quelques instants, puis voyant qu'il y avait encore une autre chaînette à sa portée, Edmund saisit celle qui entravait la cheville droite de l'Elfe. Il tira. Elle se brisa. Elixyariane s'en débarrassa de la même manière que la précédente, en envoyant le bout de chaîne brisé de l'autre côté de la pièce, le plus loin possible. _

_- M-Merci... Souffla-t-elle._

_Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se faisait plus régulière, moins sifflante. Son visage reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et Edmund écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la coupure de sa joue se refermer et l'ecchymose de sa lèvre disparaitre. _

_- Comment peux-tu... Commença-t-il._

_Mais il s'arrêta net de parler à l'entente de bruits de pas, qui se dirigeaient vers leurs cellules. Elixyariane ouvrit les yeux et se recroquevilla contre le mur, fixant avec horreur la porte de sa cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ginarrbrik entra, non plus sa hache, mais une longue chambrière entre les mains. Il libéra d'abord Edmund, qui, frigorifié, resta sur place, n'osant faire un mouvement. Puis il arracha les chaînettes de cristal qui entravaient Elixyariane. Cette dernière se releva rapidement et repoussa le nain, pour l'empêcher de voir que deux de ses chaînes avaient déjà été brisées. _

_- Eh ! Doucement toi ! S'exclama Ginarrbrik, en faisant claquer sa chambrière._

_L'Elfe évita la lanière de cuir et rejoignit Edmund, qui la regardait avec horreur. Le nain les fit sortir en les poussant devant lui et ils remontèrent alors un grand escalier de glace. La voix tremblante, le garçon demanda :_

_- Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne sort vivant de ce château, répondit Elixyariane, dans un souffle. _

_Elle avait employé un ton moins sec, mais l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait transparaissait toujours. _

_- Silence devant ! Aboya Ginarrbrik_

_Tous les deux eurent alors droit à un coup de chambrière entre les deux omoplates. Ils franchirent ensuite une grande porte vitrée et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle où tombait la neige. Edmund regarda autour de lui Des centaines de statues de pierre, dont les visages exprimaient haine et souffrance, les entouraient. Poussé par le nain, il reprit sa marche, mais s'arrêta presque immédiatement, le regard posé sur l'une des statues. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait de Monsieur Tumnus. Horrifié, le garçon se tourna vers Elixyariane, qui regardait ses pieds, le visage fermé. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés. _

_- Nous n'attendons plus que vous, lança une voix froide._

_Elixyariane releva la tête et Edmund se détourna la Sorcière Blanche, enveloppée dans un long manteau de fourrure, était déjà installée dans un grand traineau blanc, tiré par six rennes. Poussés par Ginarrbrik, Edmund et Elixyariane durent s'asseoir à ses pieds. Le traineau se mit en route, glissant rapidement sur la neige. Ils avaient à peine quitté le château qu'Edmund était déjà gelé. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et croisé ses bras, mais le froid pénétrait partout et il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. En face de lui, Elixyariane était dans la même position. Elle avait entouré son cou de ses longs cheveux noirs, à la manière d'une écharpe, et essayait de garder sa robe plaquée contre elle. Edmund osa un regard vers la Sorcière Elle regardait droit devant elle, l'air sévère. Soudain, les hurlements des loups, la police de la Sorcière, retentirent. Le garçon sursauta et sentit son sang se glacer. Les loups étaient chargés de retrouver Peter, Susan et Lucy... S'ils hurlaient, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient une piste. Sous les ordres et coups de chambrière de Ginarrbrik, les rennes accélérèrent. Ils traversèrent ainsi le lac gelé, puis pénétrèrent dans une forêt avant de se retrouver devant une rivière, où l'eau coulait presque comme un torrent, charriant des blocs de glace. La neige fondait à vue d'œil et les arbres bourgeonnaient. _

_- On dirait que ça se réchauffe... Lança Ginarrbrik, en retirant son lourd manteau de laine. _

_Face au regard assassin que la Sorcière lui lança, il remit prestement son manteau et bredouilla :_

_- J-Je vais vérifier le traineau..._

_Edmund eut un sourire, qui s'élargit lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Elixyariane Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire, pas même en esquisser un et là, elle venait de lui rendre le sien. Cependant, leur réjouissance fut de courte durée car une voix gutturale s'exclama :_

_- Votre Majesté, nous avons retrouvé le traitre ! Il rassemblait les troupes ennemies dans les bois. _

_Il s'agissait de Maugrim, le chef de la police. Le loup qui se trouvait à côté de lui jeta alors un renard aux pieds de la Sorcière. Cette dernière s'avança, l'air menaçant, et dit :_

_- Comme c'est gentil à toi d'être venu. Tu as été si utile à mes loups hier soir. Tu vas peut être aussi pouvoir m'aider..._

_- Majesté, pardonnez-moi, souffla le renard, tristement._

_- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes flatteries, répliqua la Sorcière, sèchement._

_- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais en réalité, je ne m'adressais pas à vous._

_La Sorcière se tourna lentement vers Edmund et Elixyariane, qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Le garçon ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter et il regardait avec appréhension ce qui allait arriver. Lentement, la Sorcière s'approcha du renard, en gardant son regard rivé sur Edmund. Ce dernier préféra rester en retrait, terriblement mal à l'aise. A côté de lui, Elixyariane regardait ostensiblement la rivière, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Toutefois, elle se détourna rapidement lorsqu'elle vit du coin des yeux la Sorcière pointer son épée de glace sur le renard. _

_- Dis-moi dans quelle direction se dirigent les humains, ordonna la Sorcière. _

_Le renard fit quelques pas en arrière, sans répondre. Impatiente, cette dernière éleva son épée, mais Edmund se précipita devant elle et s'exclama :_

_- Non ! S'il vous plait ! Pas ça ! Arrêtez ! Les castors ont parlé d'une table de pierre où Aslan et toute une armée les attendent. _

_Il y eut un moment de silence, que le garçon trouva particulièrement pesant et long. Elixyariane, qui se trouvait derrière la Sorcière, le fusilla du regard et lorsqu'il osa un regard vers le renard, Edmund le vit baisser la tête. _

_- Merci Edmund, lança la Sorcière, avec un sourire mauvais. J'aime que ces créatures découvrent l'honnêteté, juste avant de mourir ! _

_- Non !_

_Mais c'était trop tard : La Sorcière avait déjà abattu son épée et le renard n'était à présent plus qu'une statue de pierre. Furieuse, elle se redressa et gifla violemment Edmund. Ce dernier porta sa main à sa joue et des larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. La Sorcière posa une main sur son épaule et dit, d'une voix menaçante :_

_- Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp, Edmund. Le mien... Ou le leur, ajouta-t-elle, en l'obligeant à regarder le renard pétrifié._

_Edmund ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer tristement l'animal, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il aurait dû savoir que la Sorcière ne l'écouterait pas et ne laisserait pas la vie sauve au renard. Il avait été stupide. Derrière lui, Elixyariane se rapprocha doucement. Elle eut une hésitation, puis murmura :_

_- Ce qui est fait est fait... On ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Mais il faut rester fort, il le faut. _

_- Comment ? J'aimerai en être aussi sur que toi... Souffla le garçon, tristement._

_- Quand Aslan montre ses crocs, l'hiver meurt aussitôt. Quand il secoue sa belle crinière, le printemps réchauffe la Terre.__.. __Aucune de nos actions n'est faite en vain._

_Il se tourna alors vers elle, surpris : C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait agréable avec lui et à présent, il se sentait un peu rassuré. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire qui disparut rapidement, et avant qu'Edmund n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce qui arrivait, elle le fit passer derrière elle. Ginarrbrik arrivait vers eux, sa chambrière brandie devant lui._

_- Ensorceleuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontais ?_

_- Cela ne vous regard pas ! Répliqua Elixyariane._

_- Ginarrbrik ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama la Sorcière Blanche, en arrivant vers eux._

_- L''Elfe parlait au Fils d'Adam ! Répondit le nain._

_La Sorcière s'arrêta devant Elixyariane et la gifla si violemment, qu'elle s'effondra à genoux. Edmund sursauta. Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Ginarrbrik l'en empêcha, en le saisissant par ses cheveux. Elixyariane se releva péniblement et eut un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à l'épée de glace de la Sorcière. Cette dernière demanda :_

_- Que lui as-tu dit ? Répond ! C'est un ordre !_

_Mais l'Elfe garda la bouche close, reculant au fur et à mesure que la Sorcière avançait. Elle reculait et ce fut le cri que poussa Edmund qui lui signala dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, au moment où elle reprenait son équilibre : Elle avait reculé jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la falaise, qui plongeait à pic dans la rivière. Elle osa un regard en bas et se redressa pour faire face à la Sorcière. Celle-ci déclara :_

_- Tu n'as plus le choix désormais : Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais. Ton peuple était constitué de grands Maîtres-Magiciens et maintenant que tu en es la reine... Quelle ironie, étant donné que j'ai totalement massacré les habitants du royaume de Rubis !_

_- Vous rêvez ! Je ne dirai rien de plus maintenant que ce que j'ai dit durant cent ans ! Répliqua Elixyariane._

_- Alors le Fils d'Adam me dira peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, si je le lui demande... Souffla la Sorcière._

_- Il ne sait rien ! Je ne lui ai rien dit !_

_L'Elfe regarda de nouveau vers la rivière Si elle évitait – par miracle – les rochers pointus qui se trouvaient près de la falaise, elle percuterait certainement un bloc de glace. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un bond lorsque la Sorcière s'exclama :_

_- Cela suffit ! Tu vas me parler de la Magie de Rubis ! Il serait dommage de laisser périr de telles connaissances..._

_Tenant son épée de glace en avant, elle s'approcha alors dangereusement d'Elixyariane. Cette dernière regarda alternativement l'épée et Edmund, dont le regard n'exprimait plus que pure terreur. _

_- Pour Aslan... Murmura-t-elle._

_Et elle se laissa basculer dans le vide. Edmund hurla, malgré Ginarrbrik qui le retenait d'une poigne de fer. Maintenant, il se sentait terriblement seul, avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu son unique soutien._

* * *

Elixyariane fixa le jeune homme en face d'elle, choquée, surprise. N'était-il pas censé avoir effectué son dernier voyage à Narnia lorsqu'ils étaient à bord du Passeur d'Aurore ? La jeune femme laissa tomber son épée et se jeta à son cou.

- Edmund ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne jamais te revoir... !

- Eh ! Doucement ! Tu m'étouffes !

Elle desserra son étreinte, en s'excusant et recula, en gardant tout de même, ses bras autour de son cou. Elle remarqua alors une petite entaille, d'où un mince filet de sang s'échappait, coulant le long de son cou et disparaissant sous sa chemise blanche, en la tâchant de rouge.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Edmund, en la regardant approcher sa main de sa gorge.

- Je te soigne, répondit Elixyariane, alors qu'une lumière violette émanait de sa paume. J'ai dû te blesser avec mon épée tout à l'heure...

Le jeune homme frissonna Il frissonnait toujours lorsqu'elle le touchait, il aimait le contact de sa peau avec la sienne. Pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, il murmura :

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...

- Pas autant que toi, répliqua la jeune femme, avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Un claquement sonore se fit alors entendre et Lucy apparut à côté d'eux. Elixyariane lâcha Edmund prestement et se recula de quelques pas. Après avoir salué Lucy, elle les regarda tour à tour et demanda :

- A combien êtes-vous venus ?

- Je pense qu'Eustache devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, répondit Lucy, il était juste derrière moi. Sinon, c'est Edmund qui a ouvert le miroir...

- Ouvert le miroir ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment ouvrir, expliqua le jeune homme, il y avait un reflet bizarre dessus. Je me suis approché et tout a basculé J'ai eu l'impression de passer au travers et je me suis retrouvé dans un long couloir sombre. Puis je suis arrivé ici... Tu nous as appelés ?

- Non, mais...

Un autre craquement, suivi d'un cri perçant, l'interrompit. L'un des miroirs se situant sur leur droite se mit à trembler et soudainement, Eustache se retrouva propulsé presque jusqu'au centre de la salle. Il chancela quelques instants et lorsqu'il se redressa, regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard.

- Da-Dame Elixyariane ? Où... Où suis-je ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Enfin, Eustache ! A ton avis ? Répliqua Edmund, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Nous sommes à Narnia.

- Mais où à Narnia ? Demanda Eustache, en regardant plus attentivement les dorures et ornements de la salle. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

- A moi, il me rappelle quelque chose, murmura Lucy, mais je ne saurais le dire...

- Vous êtes à Cair Paravel, annonça Elixyariane.

Alors que les trois autres se regardaient, surpris, elle fit disparaitre son épée.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Cair Paravel était à l'état de ruine... Commença Edmund.

- Je sais, Caspian et moi avons ordonné la reconstruction du palais, suivant les plans datant de l'Âge d'Or, expliqua l'Elfe, avec nervosité. Mais nous discuterons plus tard, je dois prévenir les sirènes... Il faut...

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle se détourna et se mit à courir, en direction d'une grande porte de verre, qui s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse, donnant accès aux jardins. Les trois autres se lancèrent à sa suite, intrigués.

- Elixyariane, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Edmund, une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, en descendant un escalier de pierre, qui serpentait à travers les jardins et menait jusqu'à la plage.

- Tu ne serais pas si préoccupée si tu ne le savais pas, répliqua le jeune homme.

- J'espère juste que je me trompe...

- Tu ne t'es jamais trompée !

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis lui expliqua la découverte des centaures, la neige, la grande rivière gelée et enfin, le paquet de glace que lui avait apporté le faune Théoden.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, murmura Edmund, horrifié.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, répliqua Elixyariane.

Elle accéléra le pas Il fallait que Caspian ait son message, au plus tard le lendemain matin. Pour courir plus vite sur le sable, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de précipita vers l'eau de l'océan. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, y entra jusqu'à la taille et émit un sifflement aigu. Elle attendit quelques instants, ses dents commençant à s'entre choquer car l'eau était un peu fraiche, et près d'elle, l'eau se mit à remuer, formant quelques remous. Bientôt deux sirènes émergèrent, l'une aux cheveux blonds, l'autre aux cheveux roux, comme des flammes. Cette dernière demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il, ma Reine, pour nous avoir appelées ?

- Pouvez-vous rattraper le Passeur d'Aurore et transmettre un message au Roi Caspian ? Il en est de la survie de notre royaume.

Les sirènes acquiescèrent et Elixyariane leur délivra son message. Leur expression trahissait leur angoisse : Lorsque la Sorcière Blanche était au pouvoir, le peuple des sirènes était resté emprisonné sous l'eau et dans les glaces pendant plus de cent ans.

- Je vous attendrai ici demain, au coucher du soleil, déclara la jeune femme, après avoir conversé quelques minutes.

Les sirènes la saluèrent comme le voulait le protocole, puis disparurent dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Elixyariane regarda longuement l'horizon, soucieuse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2... Commentaires ? Je me sens seule... J'espère que les flash-back ne vous ennuient pas trop._

_Voilà quelques petites réponses au dernier commentaire! (Mais je ne vais pas tout révéler tout de suite, je ne sais même pas exactement ce qui va se passer après, je me tâte!)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Animosité Evanescente**_

Elixyariane regardait fixement l'horizon, les yeux rivés sur les ondulations que provoquait le passage des sirènes. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus l'idée du retour de la Sorcière Blanche s'imposait à elle. Toutefois, une question persistait : Comment était-elle revenue ? Aslan l'avait pourtant tuée lors de la première bataille... Mais malgré lui, Caspian avait bien failli, lui aussi, l'éveiller. Il existait donc bien des moyens de la faire revenir à la vie et quoi qu'il pouvait advenir, il y avait toujours de ses partisans à Narnia. Maintenant, restait à savoir qui...

- Elixyariane... ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Edmund s'était approché du bord de l'océan, jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses chaussures, et l'observait avec inquiétude. Lucy et Eustache étaient restés en retrait.

- Excusez-moi... J'étais partie dans mes pensées, lança la jeune femme, en les rejoignant.

Sa robe était presque entièrement trempée N'étaient secs que le col et le haut des larges manches de mousseline. La brise était tiède, mais malgré tout, elle grelotta, rien qu'à la pensée de savoir quelques régions de Narnia sous la neige et les glaces. Edmund, qui était à côté d'elle, retira son gilet qu'il posa sur ses épaules et la frictionna pour la réchauffer. Il n'avait pas pu résister Il avait fallu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que le nord de Narnia est sous la neige ? Demanda Lucy, alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

- Je l'ai appris à l'instant, répondit Elixyariane, je suis aussi surprise que vous Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant-coureur...

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Questionna Edmund.

- Pour le moment, je n'en ai aucune idée...

Lors de leur remontée vers le palais, Elixyariane allumait des torches ou faisait apparaître des boules de lumière, à l'aide de sa Magie, pour éclairer leur chemin. Lucy et Edmund observaient les alentours avec admiration et surprise Les jardins étaient magnifiques et exactement comme dans leurs souvenirs. Derrière eux, Eustache regardait autour de lui, émerveillé, essayant de se repérer dans ce grand et magnifique lieu qu'était Cair Paravel. Il demanda alors à ses cousins :

- Vous habitiez vraiment ici ?

- Oui, lors de notre premier voyage à Narnia, répondit Lucy, fascinée. Oh ! Elixyariane, les jardins... Tout est exactement comme avant... C'est incroyable ! La dernière fois que nous avons vu Cair Paravel, tout était de ruines... Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Tu oublies que moi aussi j'ai vécu ici, il y a, disons, quelques années, déclara la jeune femme, avec un sourire. Les Elfes ont bonne mémoire et pour être honnête, tout le peuple de Narnia vous vénérait et vous vénère encore toujours comme des Dieux. Il n'a pas été difficile de retrouver des plans et autres traces de Cair Paravel, afin d'engager la reconstruction du palais.

- Comme c'est dommage que Susan et Peter ne soient pas là... Soupira Lucy.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt, mais comment vont-ils ?

Edmund et Lucy échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme expliqua :

- Nous ne les voyons pas souvent : En raison de la guerre qui a lieu dans notre monde, nous n'habitons pas dans le même pays. Tous les deux vont bien, mais... Mais Susan ne... Elle ne croit plus vraiment en Narnia, ajouta-t-il, après une hésitation.

- J'en suis navrée... Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Questionna Elixyariane, en haussant un sourcil.

- Nous l'ignorons, murmura Lucy, tristement.

- Ma Reine ! Dame Elix... Oh ! Pardonnez-moi !

Rhéorrim s'arrêta net devant la jeune femme et s'inclina.

- Je ne savais pas que nous avions des visiteurs, reprit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, redressez-vous, Rhéorrim, dit Elixyariane. Laissez-moi vous présenter la Reine Lucy la Vaillante, le Roi Edmund le Juste et le Seigneur Eustache, chevalier de Narnia.

- Vos Majestés, salua la souris, en s'inclinant profondément.

Puis il se redressa et déclara :

- Je me permets de vous interrompre, ma Reine, mais une dryade vient de nous informer que la cascade de la Grande Rivière est gelée. La glace gagne du terrain même si toutefois, son avancée ralentit.

Le regard d'Elixyariane s'assombrit. Elle murmura, en se tournant vers Edmund, Lucy et Eustache :

- Il faudra que je me rendre là-bas rapidement. Demain peut-être. Je suis désolée de devoir vous fausser compagnie si rapidement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous venons avec toi ! Répliqua Lucy. Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus : Narnia est en danger et nous devons l'aider.

Elixyariane ne répondit rien Elle n'avait pas à douter d'eux et Lucy avait raison. S'ils étaient revenus, c'était surement parce qu'un nouveau danger régnait sur Narnia. Elle les regarda tous les trois attentivement, son regard s'arrêtant sur les deux Pevensie. Elle ne put alors empêcher la nostalgie d'envahir son cœur. Les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passés étaient à leurs côtés, même lorsqu'elle était encore prisonnière de la Sorcière Blanche. Ils étaient encore tous des enfants à cette époque, pourtant les sentiments qui les unissaient étaient déjà très forts.

* * *

_Elixyariane était arrivée au camp d'Aslan depuis quelques jours. A chaque instant, elle s'en vouait d'avoir laissé Edmund entre les mains de la Sorcière Blanche, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire : Si elle avait tenu tête plus longtemps, elle n'aurait plus rien pu faire du tout, la Sorcière l'aurait tuée. Toutefois, elle gardait espoir La veille, Maugrim et quelques loups de la Sorcière s'étaient introduits jusqu'au camp et avaient menacé Susan et Lucy. Peter avait tué Maugrim et Oreius, le centaure chef des armées, ainsi que d'autres Narniens avaient suivi les loups survivants, jusqu'au campement de la Sorcière pour libérer Edmund. Il était tôt ce matin-là, l'aube se levait à peine, et Elixyariane n'avait su dormir, comme si elle savait que quelque chose – elle n'aurait su dire si c'était un bon ou mauvais pressentiment – s'était passé. Une fois coiffée et vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux, au bustier fait de cuir et de cotte de maille, elle sortit de sa tente, en même temps que Peter sortait de la sienne. Elle le salua, puis tous les deux se tournèrent vers Oreius qui passait devant eux. Le centaure leur adressa un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers les collines et les rochers, qui surplombaient le camp. Sur l'un d'eux, Aslan était visiblement en grande conversation avec Edmund. A la vue de ce dernier, Elixyariane sentit un énorme poids dans sa poitrine se volatiliser. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau, qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, venait d'être retiré et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement._

_- Edmund !_

_Derrière elle, Lucy, qui venait de sortir de sa tente avec Susan, voulut se précipiter vers son frère, mais Peter la rattrapa Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Edmund sursauta et leur lança un regard furtif, avant de se retourner vers Aslan. Le Lion ajouta encore quelques mots, puis le laissa aller. Alors qu'il approchait, Aslan juste derrière lui, Elixyariane se tourna vers Peter. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il se sentait profondément responsable de ce qui arrivait à Edmund, que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait été trop dur avec lui, qu'il ne cessait de lui reprocher ce qu'il faisait... Et Edmund le haïssait pour ça, d'avoir voulu être trop protecteur, comme leur père qui était parti à la guerre, lui aussi. Toutefois, ce que la jeune fille lisait dans les regards des deux frères n'était nullement de la haine : Celui de Peter montrait un grand soulagement, teinté de la joie de revoir son cadet, tandis que celui d'Edmund était fuyant, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, mais cependant il ne pouvait cacher, lui aussi, sa joie de revoir sa famille. Malgré sa soi-disant haine envers son frère ainé, Elixyariane savait qu'il les aimait. _

_- Ce qui est fait est fait, déclara Aslan, en arrivant près d'eux. Il est inutile d'évoquer le passé avec votre frère. _

_Puis il les laissa. Elixyariane préféra rester en retrait et regarda attentivement la réaction de chacun des Pevensie._

_- Salut... Souffla Edmund, en continuant de regarder ses pieds. _

_Peter essayait de garder un regard sévère, mais Lucy et Susan lui souriaient, trop heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. La benjamine de la fratrie courut alors vers Edmund, qui la serra contre lui, avant d'enlacer sa sœur ainée. _

_- Comment ça va ? Demanda cette dernière, en le relâchant._

_- Un peu fatigué, répondit Edmund, avec un sourire timide. _

_- Va te reposer, ordonna alors Peter, en lui montrant la tente. _

_Edmund perdit un peu de son sourire. Il se tourna vers Elixyariane, qu'il n'avait pas encore saluée, mais l'Elfe, en s'approchant de lui, murmura :_

_- Tu devrais écouter ton frère, tu es exténué. Nous parlerons plus tard._

_Après une brève étreinte, le garçon se dirigea vers la tente. Il était à mi-chemin lorsque Peter lança, le regard adouci et avec un sourire :_

_- Ed ! Ne te perd pas en route. _

_Edmund répondit au sourire de son frère, puis disparut sous la tente. Il n'en ressorti que quelques heures plus tard, vêtu de vêtements neufs, pour prendre le déjeuner. Elixyariane était assise à côté de Susan et le regardait dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée._

_- Des tartines grillées, il y en aura toujours à Narnia, lança Lucy, en cassant son œuf à la coque._

_- Nous pouvons leur en demander quelques-unes pour le retour, dit alors Peter, qui était debout un peu plus loin, appuyé contre les rochers. _

_- Nous rentrons à la maison ? S'étonna Susan._

_- Vous oui, répondit Peter, en les rejoignant. J'ai promis à maman de veiller sur vous trois. _

_Il s'assit entre Edmund et Elixyariane et ajouta :_

_- Je ne pourrais être utile ici qu'une fois que vous serez partis. _

_- Mais ils ont besoin de nous aussi, répliqua Lucy, ils ont besoin de nous quatre._

_- Lucy, c'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama Peter, avec véhémence. Toi, tu as failli te noyer et Edmund a failli être tué. _

_Elixyariane, qui ne voulait pas s'imposer entre les quatre frères et sœurs, murmura tout de même :_

_- Excusez-moi, je ne veux froisser personne, mais... Pour que la Prophétie se réalise et que la paix règne de nouveau à Narnia, il faut bien que deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve montent sur les trônes de Cair Paravel. Et cela fait bientôt plus de cent ans que Narnia est en guerre et vit dans la peur... La Sorcière Blanche exerce une pression tyrannique sur tout être vivant sur ce territoire... Elle a décimé mon peuple..._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on reste, dit alors Edmund, après un moment de silence. Elixyariane et moi savons de quoi est capable cette Sorcière. Personnellement, je l'ai même aidée. On n'a pas le droit de laisser ces pauvres gens souffrir à cause d'elle._

_Il y eut un moment de silence, qui fut rompu lorsque Susan se leva. _

_- En ce qui me concerne, c'est décidé, annonça-t-elle. _

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Peter._

_- M'entrainer, répondit-elle, en attrapant son arc et ses flèches. _

_Lucy partit à sa suite, laissant Elixyariane en compagnie de Peter et Edmund. Les deux frères se regardèrent, silencieusement. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à une telle réaction. _

_- Je crois que je ferai bien d'en faire autant, déclara Elixyariane, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus croisé le fer._

_Elle se leva elle aussi, s'étira et fit apparaitre entre ses mains une longue épée à double tranchant et à la lame effilée, faite d'argent et de rubis. Peter l'avait déjà vu faire, il n'en fut donc pas surpris, mais Edmund la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. _

_- Co-Comment as-tu... ? Bredouilla-t-il._

_- Les pouvoirs que la Sorcière m'avait enlevés reviennent peu à peu, répondit-elle simplement. _

_Elle fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Elle se détourna vers les deux garçons, puis lança :_

_- Est-ce que l'un de vous viendrait avec moi ? _

_- Je suis désolé Elixyariane, mais Oreius m'attend, répondit Peter, mais peut être qu'Edmund..._

_- Quoi ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne sais pas manier une épée ! Répliqua ce dernier, en se levant d'un bond. _

_La jeune fille les observa un moment puis dit finalement, en se tournant vers Edmund :_

_- C'est dommage... Mais si tu te décides, viens me trouver._

_Elle poursuivit sa route, ne voyant pas le coup de coude que Peter donna à son frère, avant de s'en aller lui aussi. _

_ Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'Edmund se promenait autour du camp. Il avait vu Susan s'entrainer au tir à l'arc – Elle se débrouillait bien d'ailleurs – et Peter apprendre à manier l'épée, avec Oreius. La plupart des Narniens qu'il croisait le saluaient, certains s'inclinaient même, le mettant mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il s'était réfugié à l'écart, près des falaises qui surplombaient l'océan. Il marchait tranquillement, regardant l'horizon où le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, lorsqu'il entendit soudain le bruit métallique de plusieurs lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Il contourna le large rocher de derrière lequel provenait le bruit et resta bouche bée Elixyariane combattait contre trois faunes, deux épées en main, dont celle à la lame d'argent et de rubis. L'autre était peut être aussi longue que celle d'Oreius. Leur combat était semblable à une danse : Chacun sautait, tournait, se déplaçait d'une façon si fluide et si élégante... Cependant, Edmund regardait les faunes assez peu. Il était captivé par la jeune fille, qui se mouvait gracieusement, parant habilement les coups de ses adversaires. Il la vit désarmer un premier faune, puis un deuxième dans la foulée. Le troisième résista quelques minutes, puis son épée tournoya longuement dans le ciel avant d'être rattrapée par Elixyariane. Avec un sourire, cette dernière rendit au faune son épée, mais se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut Edmund. Emportée par son combat, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. _

_- Edmund ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, alors que les faunes repartaient vers le camp._

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, un peu gêné. Un certain moment maintenant... T-Tu es... Tu te bats bien..._

_Il trouvait ses paroles complètement idiotes et sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler. Il détourna le regard Jamais encore il n'avait rougi de la sorte devant quelqu'un. La jeune fille fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle dit simplement :_

_- Oh... Merci..._

_Elle se détourna et allongea le bras pour faire venir jusqu'à elle l'une des épées, qui était appuyée contre un rocher. Elle présenta la garde à Edmund, dont les joues gardaient toujours une teinte rosée, et ajouta :_

_- Veux-tu essayer ? _

_Il regarda alternativement l'épée puis Elixyariane et répondit :_

_- Je ne sais pas faire ça._

_- Justement, si nous voulons combattre la Sorcière Blanche, il va bien falloir, répliqua la jeune fille._

_Hésitant, le garçon saisit l'arme de ses deux mains et l'éleva maladroitement devant lui. Il se sentait stupide et avait l'impression que tous ses mouvements étaient disgracieux, à côté de ceux d'Elixyariane. Cette dernière se recula de quelques pas, envoya près des autres la longue épée, gardant avec elle celle d'argent et de rubis, puis se mit en position de combat. _

_- Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Lança-t-elle, avec un air taquin._

_Edmund sursauta. _

_- J'ai peur de te faire mal, répliqua-t-il._

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Aller ! Je t'attends ! _

_La jeune fille se déplaça sur sa droite, pour l'obliger à se tourner. Le voyant piétiner, elle déclara :_

_- Tes jambes, croise-les lorsque tu bouges._

_- Comment ? Comme ça ? Demanda le garçon, en faisant passer sa jambe gauche devant la droite._

_- C'est mieux. Maintenant redresse-toi, lève ton épée et frappe._

_Suivant ses conseils, Edmund leva son épée à la hauteur de son visage, ce qui l'obligeait à se maintenir plus droit, puis, après une hésitation, abattit son épée. Elixyariane para le coup. Elle enchaîna ensuite quelques mouvements simples, toujours la même série, et de plus en plus rapidement, pour lui apprendre les bons réflexes. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Edmund évitait et réussissait même à parer les coups de plus en plus habilement. Il apprenait vite. Ils s'affrontèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'épée du garçon lui échappe des mains. _

_- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, dit la jeune fille, en déposant son épée, elle aussi._

_- Pas aussi bien que toi, répliqua Edmund, essoufflé, en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe. J'ai l'impression d'être absolument ridicule._

_- Et bien c'est une impression. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucun mérite, je manie l'épée depuis que j'ai trente ans._

_Le garçon fronça les sourcils et eut un petit temps de réflexion, avant de se souvenir qu'Elixyariane n'était pas mortelle. De toute façon, elle était bien trop belle, voire même irréelle pour être mortelle... Une minute ! Depuis quand la trouvait-il belle ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle certes, mais jamais il n'y avait pensé avec autant d'insistance. _

_- On y retourne ?_

_Edmund se tourna vers elle et accepta sa main, qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Leur entrainement reprit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit plus qu'un disque orange, disparaissant à l'horizon. Ce soir-là, Edmund resta éveillé longtemps, allongé dans son lit, les bras croisé derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond rouge et or de la tente qu'il partageait avec Peter. Une seule voix douce et chantante et un seul nom revenait dans son esprit : Elixyariane._

* * *

Cette nuit-là non plus, Edmund n'arrivait pas à dormir Sa surprise d'être revenu à Narnia avait laissé place à l'excitation. Même s'il ressentait une certaine angoisse à chaque fois, il aimait les batailles, il aimait Narnia, ses habitants, et surtout, il aimait sa reine. Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, à en juger par certaines attentions qu'elle lui portait, mais jamais Elixyariane ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient de notoriété publique. Se retournant pour la énième fois dans ses draps et ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil, il se leva et se dirigea vers son balcon. Lui et Lucy occupaient les appartements privés qu'ils avaient au temps où ils étaient eux-mêmes roi et reine de Narnia, plus de mille ans auparavant. Caspian occupait ceux de Peter et Elixyariane ceux de Susan. Edmund trouvait absolument incroyable que Cair Paravel, de l'état de ruine, ait pu être reconstruit quasiment à l'identique. Caspian et Elixyariane avaient fait un remarquable travail. Il observait les jardins, calmes et éclairés de la douce lumière argentée de la lune, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention Quelqu'un – Et le jeune homme ne douta pas une seconde de qui il s'agissait – se promenait. Sans hésiter, il se précipita hors de ses appartements et rejoignit la sortie la plus proche. Se retrouvant dans les jardins, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Elixyariane et entreprit de suivre l'allée bordée de magnolias et d'orangers en fleurs. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était enivrante, mais très agréable. Enfin, au détour du sentier, il l'aperçut Elle portait une longue robe blanche, toute simple, faite de soie et de mousseline – Un vêtement de nuit, certainement – et par-dessus, une sorte de robe de chambre aux larges manches, trainant jusqu'à terre, et entièrement faite en dentelle. Ses longs cheveux, qui arrivaient au niveau de ses genoux, étaient entièrement détachés, à peine retenus en une demi-queue par une petite barrette rouge. Elle semblait être entourée d'un halo argenté, à cause de l'éclat de la lune reflété sur ses vêtements. Face à cette vision qu'il jugeait d'absolument féérique, Edmund faillit rebrousser chemin, se sentant à la fois intimidé et guère présentable. Finalement, il s'avança.

- Elixyariane ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Edmund ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Pas moyen de dormir, répondit-il, et puis, je t'ai vue de ma fenêtre... Alors j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Oh non ! Pas du tout !

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur marche, qui les mena jusqu'à la plage. Ils s'assirent sur le sable, face à l'océan, et Edmund demanda :

- Tu te souviens, la première fois que nous sommes venus ici ?

- Oui, c'était le soir de votre couronnement, répondit Elixyariane, avec un sourire. Tu t'étais enfui juste avant que le bal ne commence parce que tu ne savais pas danser...

- Et je ne sais toujours pas, répliqua le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers le palais, dont les tours se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel sombre, parsemé de multiples étoiles.

- Comme c'est étrange, souffla-t-il, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Cair Paravel n'avait jamais été à l'état de ruine...

- Pourtant mille trois cent ans se sont écoulés, dit la jeune femme, dans un murmure.

- Je sais... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tout. Comme le fait d'être revenu alors qu'Aslan nous avait assuré à Lucy et à moi que jamais nous ne reviendrions...

Elixyariane s'agenouilla face à Edmund, qui lui tournait le dos, le regard toujours rivé sur le palais. Elle posa une main sur son épaule droite et murmura à son oreille :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend cette fois, mais je suis contente que tu sois là, Ed.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Sa main alla rejoindre celle de la jeune femme, toujours posée sur son épaule, et elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

- Tu savais qu'on allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sentais que ce n'était pas terminé, enfin... Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon, je l'espérais du plus profond de moi-même.

Edmund se tourna vers elle et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux brillant de larmes d'Elixyariane. Délicatement, il frotta une petite larme, qui coulait le long de sa joue, et murmura :

- M-Mais tu pleures ?

- Non, les Elfes ne pleurent jamais, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, répliqua-t-il, en souriant. Il y a bien longtemps.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, la scène s'était déjà déroulée dans l'esprit d'Elixyariane.

* * *

_Elle savait que Peter se battait contre la Sorcière Blanche et il se débrouillait bien, malgré la rage qui l'aveuglait presque. La jeune fille, quant à elle, courait à travers le champ de bataille, frappant de son épée quiconque se trouvait sur son passage, aveuglée par la même rage qui habitait l'ainé des Pevensie. Elle devait absolument retrouver Edmund au plus vite. Elle l'avait vu sauter du haut des rochers et briser l'épée de glace de la Sorcière. Elle avait vu cette dernière le poignarder avec sa dague... Enfin, quand elle arriva à l'endroit où il était étendu, elle vit Ginarrbrik brandir une hache au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à frapper Edmund._

_- Je vais t'achever ! S'exclama-t-il._

_- Ne le touche pas ! S'écria la jeune fille._

_Elle fit disparaitre son épée, en même temps qu'elle bandait son arc, et décocha une flèche, à la pointe et aux plumes faites de rubis. La flèche se planta dans la poitrine du nain, qui s'effondra sur le sol, avant de basculer de la falaise. Elixyariane se précipita vers Edmund et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il haletait plus qu'il ne respirait, avec difficulté. Sa main gauche, tâchée de sang, était posée sur son ventre, à côté de sa plaie et sa main droite était agrippée à une touffe d'herbe. Elixyariane posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux et précautionneusement, elle défit le casque de son armure pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. _

_- E-Elix... Ia... riane... Souffla le garçon._

_- Calme-toi, c'est fini, murmura la jeune fille, d'une voix douce._

_Elle frotta ses yeux avant d'approcher sa main droite de la blessure. Une lumière violette émana de sa paume._

_- Je ne peux qu'atténuer la douleur, dit-elle, ma Magie est encore trop faible pour guérir entièrement ce type de blessure... Il me faudrait le Cordial de Lucy..._

_Malgré elle, elle ne put empêcher une petite larme de couler sur sa joue et de venir mourir dans les cheveux d'Edmund. Ce dernier dit :_

_- T-Tu p-pleures... ?_

_- N-Non, les Elfes ne pleurent jamais, répondit Elixyariane, en se frottant de nouveau les yeux. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil..._

_Mais elle n'était pas crédible du tout et malgré son mauvais état, le garçon put deviner qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité._

_- Et m-moi q-qui croyais q-que t-tu ne m'aimais p-pas... Souffla-t-il, avec un sourire crispé. _

_- Ne dis pas de bétises..._

_Edmund aurait voulu ricaner, la charrier, mais il ne fit que toussoter et ferma les yeux. Paniquée, la jeune fille s'exclama, en le secouant légèrement :_

_- Eh ! Edmund, reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi ! _

_- ..._

_- Edmund ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience ! _

_- ..._

_- Je t'en prie, Ed ! Reste avec moi ! _

_Elixyariane surveillait les alentours avec angoisse Le garçon respirait encore, avec énormément de difficulté, il fallait faire vite. Au loin, elle aperçut Aslan se jeter sur la Sorcière Blanche, puis Lucy et Susan arriver près de Peter, qu'elles serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elle vit clairement Susan regarder autour d'elle et s'exclamer « Où est Edmund ? ». En voyant les Pevensie regarder dans sa direction, la jeune fille s'écria, en agitant la main :_

_- Par ici ! Vite ! _

_Peter, Susan et Lucy se mirent à courir et une fois arrivés, s'agenouillèrent autour d'Edmund. Ce dernier avait la main droite serrée autour de celle d'Elixyariane et sa respiration n'était plus qu'un souffle infime. Lucy versa alors dans sa bouche une goutte de Cordial au moment où il cessait de respirer. Elixyariane et les Pevensie échangèrent des regards horrifiés, en retenant leur souffle, et Peter commença à pleurer. Puis lentement, Edmund se remit à respirer, doucement d'abord, puis plus profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Sans attendre, Peter serra son petit frère contre lui, alors que Susan, Lucy et Elixyariane retrouvaient le sourire._

_- Quand apprendras-tu enfin à obéir ? Demanda Peter, en relâchant Edmund._

_Ce dernier se contenta juste de sourire et laissa ses sœurs et son frère l'étreindre de nouveau. Lorsque Peter, Susan et Lucy se furent écartés, Edmund regarda autour de lui et se retourna pour faire face à Elixyariane. Elle le fixait, les yeux humides._

_- Je suis... Commença-t-il._

_Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et à sa grande surprise, se jeta à son cou, lui coupant presque le souffle. Stupéfait, le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Finalement, il enlaça étroitement la jeune fille. S'il avait su sa réaction avant, il aurait risqué sa vie plus tôt._

* * *

- Tu as raison, avoua Elixyariane, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir été le seul à m'avoir fait pleurer.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Prend-le comme tu veux.

Edmund se tourna vers l'océan. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, en plein milieu d'une plage déserte, avec pour seule lumière le clair obscure de la lune. C'était le moment rêvé pour lui avouer ses sentiments. N'ayant eu que très peu de moments d'intimité avec elle à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, il n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait plus tôt et lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau retrouvé en Angleterre, avec – Il le croyait à ce moment là – aucune chance de revenir à Narnia, il s'en était voulu profondément. En repensant rapidement à leur voyage sur le Passeur d'Aurore, un souvenir en particulier le fit sourire.

* * *

_Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre, Caspian, Elixyariane, Lucy et lui-même, dans la cabine du roi de Narnia. Ce dernier leur présentait la situation actuelle du royaume, où la paix régnait sur la majorité des territoires. Edmund écoutait, certes, mais il était aussi occupé à regarder quelqu'un d'autre du coin de l'œil._

_- La paix règne partout à Narnia, entendit-il Caspian dire, d'une voix qui lui paraissait bien lointaine. _

_- Et pendant ce temps, avez-vous pu trouver une reine ? Demanda Lucy, en souriant._

_Caspian eut une petite hésitation et échangea un regard avec Elixyariane._

_- Non, répondit-il, personne n'a su surpasser votre sœur... Enfin si, une seule personne a su, elle est même présente dans cette pièce._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elixyariane. Cette dernière et Caspian se regardèrent de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire, en voyant l'expression indignée qui avait déformée les traits d'Edmund. _

_- Je vous rassure, elle vous est restée fidèle, Edmund, déclara le roi._

_- M-Mais... J-Je n'ai jamais... Bredouilla le jeune homme, embarrassé. _

_Malgré lui, il se mit à rougir._

* * *

Elixyariane regardait l'océan elle aussi, songeuse. Lorsqu'ils étaient devant le pays d'Aslan, elle avait regretté qu'Edmund soit retourné dans son monde si rapidement Sur le moment, elle avait eu envie de lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, d'enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur... Mais la présence d'Aslan l'avait empêchée. A Narnia, les lois étaient trop strictes pour être ignorées. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire : Elle se disait que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Edmund et elle voulait en profiter, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer avec le feu...

- Elixyariane, je dois te... Te dire quelque chose... Murmura le jeune homme, après avoir inspiré profondément. Ca ne peut plus attendre

Elle n'osa se tourner vers lui. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire : La même chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années...

- Je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 3... Le début du chapitre sur la plage ne me convient pas du tout... Pourtant, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, sans succès... Et je n'ai pas non plus fini le chapitre comme je le voulais, mais bon... Je vais arrêter de râler ! Sinon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long chapitre pour pas grand-chose, mais rassurez-vous, l'action viendra ! Il faut le temps ! (J'essaie de rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé lors des épisodes précédents L'histoire d'Elixyariane et d'Edmund n'est pas si simple)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chaos Sentimental_**

Tout était calme. Le silence était seulement rompu par le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer sur le sable de la plage. La lune continuait de briller de son éclat argenté, conférant à la scène une dimension irréelle. Plus aucune pensée en tête, Elixyariane continuait de fixer l'horizon, cette simple parole résonnant dans son esprit :

« Je t'aime »

Comment ignorer ce qu'elle-même ressentait ? Comment faire abstraction de ce contre quoi elle se battait depuis un millénaire ? Comment, tout simplement, lutter contre cet amour qui la consumait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou se remémorait son souvenir ? L'envie de s'abandonner à lui était tellement forte qu'elle n'osait se retourner pour croiser son regard, de peur de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Edmund l'observait, inquiet. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il fait une erreur de lui révéler ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Elle ne parlait plus, elle paraissait même s'être transformée en statue de cire, figée, respirant à peine. Face à son manque de réaction, il replia ses jambes pour se lever.

- Non ! Ed, attend !

Elixyariane attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Lorsqu'il se détourna, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Dans ses yeux transparaissait une sorte de désespoir que le jeune homme ne savait traduire.

- Si tu en aimes un autre... Commença-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne saurais en aimer un autre que toi, murmura-t-elle, rougissante. Mais toi aussi, tu es roi de Narnia et tu connais les lois Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, nous ne pouvons pas... Même si le peuple de Narnia aime ses souverains, je ne sais pas comment il prendra la nouvelle de notre union... C'est entre autre pour cette raison que Susan ne pourra jamais revenir ici, car elle aime Caspian, malgré ce que tu m'as raconté... Et puis, tu seras bien obligé de repartir toi aussi... Tôt ou tard...

- Alors c'est donc ça, souffla Edmund.

Il se sentait soulagé d'un côté, mais d'un autre, Elixyariane soulevait des problèmes auxquels il n'avait pas pensé.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, Edmund. Qui sait quelle ancienne magie se cache sous la Loi d'Aslan. Qui sait où elle nous mènera, dit-elle, effrayée.

- C'est certainement la dernière fois que je viens ici, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, peu importe les conséquences, déclara le jeune homme. La décision t'appartient, tu connais la mienne.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux. Sombrement, Edmund se leva et s'éloigna. Certes, il comprenait ses réticences, mais il ne parvenait pas à les accepter. Les lois de Narnia étaient claires : Deux personnes venant de deux mondes différents ne pouvaient s'unir, donc s'aimer. Ils seraient immédiatement séparés l'un de l'autre, sans aucune possibilité pour eux de se revoir. Ils seraient condamnés à vivre en exil, dans deux dimensions différentes, dans l'incapacité ne serait-ce que de pouvoir s'effleurer. Après tout Elixyariane avait peut-être raison...

- Edmund !

Il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme courir vers lui. Elle se jeta à son cou, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, et murmura :

- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas... Tu as raison, qu'importe ce qui arrivera, j'ai trop souffert de ton absence. Après tout, qui ignore que nous nous aimons ? Notre histoire date de l'Âge d'Or...

Surpris par ce revirement de situation, le jeune homme resta muet, repassant dans sa tête les paroles d'Elixyariane pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser furtif Sentant qu'elle allait se reculer, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte et collant son corps contre le sien. Elixyariane eut un sursaut et s'agrippa à son cou, resserrant encore leur étreinte. Ils étaient tellement proches, qu'à travers ses vêtements, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tout comme le sien. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, seulement leurs sentiments restés enfouis en eux trop longtemps.

- L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais me repousser, murmura Edmund.

- Moi aussi, je l'ai cru, répliqua la jeune femme, mais si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus longuement, plus langoureusement, s'enlaçant chacun davantage si c'était encore possible. Elixyariane avait l'impression que son corps allait s'embraser et ses gestes en demandaient toujours plus, comme ceux d'Edmund. Leur ardeur les fit d'abord reculer, puis ils trébuchèrent et se retrouvèrent tous les deux étendus dans le sable. Elixyariane était allongée sur le dos. Penché sur elle, Edmund jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, avant de la laisser retomber. Son regard fut alors attiré par le pendentif de la jeune femme, qui avait glissé et reposait à présent sur le sable, parmi les mèches de cheveux Le bijou, fait de rubis, d'argent et de nacre rouge, représentait une fleur, semblable à une fleur de lotus, mais aux pétales plus allongés. Il brillait, émettant autour de lui un délicat halo rougeâtre, comme un soleil couchant. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Edmund l'avait toujours vue porter ce pendentif, que ce soit autour du cou, du poignet, ou dissimulé dans ses vêtements.

- C'est étrange... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, en le prenant entre ses doigts.

- Une étoile, répondit Elixyariane, je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

- Une étoile ?

- Symbole de l'immortalité des Elfes... Les étoiles ne s'éteignent jamais...

Captivé, le jeune homme ne quittait plus le bijou des yeux Comme tout ce qui l'entourait à Narnia, Elixyariane le fascinait, elle avait toujours su attirer son attention. Même lorsqu'il était à Finchley, elle hantait sa vie, d'où sa tristesse et son sentiment désespoir. Se contenter de souvenirs ne lui convenait pas et ne pas pouvoir la toucher, ni même lui parler, lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il murmura :

- Ne serais-tu pas un peu sorcière à tes heures perdues ? Je crois que tu m'as complètement envoûté.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne, cachant la lueur du pendentif, et dit :

- Peut-être bien... Mais en tout cas, mes sentiments ne sont pas dus à quelques sortilèges.

Elle glissa sa main le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa nuque, afin d'attirer son visage près du sien et l'embrasser. Edmund lui rendit son baiser puis, gardant ses bras autour d'elle, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur, qui ralentissaient progressivement. Elixyariane l'enlaça et inspira profondément. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait les lois de Narnia Ils allaient les transgresser sciemment.

* * *

_Ils s'étaient introduits dans le château de Miraz et à présent se battaient contre les Telmarins dans la cour du château. Elixyariane était arrivée en même temps que Caspian, Peter et Susan, à dos de griffon. Tout s'était déroulé selon leur plan, jusqu'au moment où ils étaient entrés – Peter Susan et elle-même – dans la chambre de Miraz Caspian y était déjà et menaçait son oncle de son épée, alors qu'il était censé lever la herse. Ce contretemps leur avait fait perdre de précieuses minutes et Peter s'était obstiné à vouloir mener l'invasion du château, malgré les protestations de Susan et d'Elixyariane. Cette dernière venait de trancher la tête d'un soldat Telmarin qui voulait l'empaler sur sa lance, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard effrayé de Susan : Du haut des tours et des balcons, des centaines de soldats – toute une armée en réalité – les encerclaient, leurs arbalètes pointées sur eux. Ils ne tiraient pas, uniquement parce que d'autres soldats Telmarins étaient encore présents en bas. Affolée, Elixyariane chercha Edmund des yeux. Elle le savait quelque part dans les hauteurs du château et pour l'instant, il était, en quelque sorte, le seul en sécurité. Elle le repéra sur un toit, au-dessus d'une rangée de soldats. Puis elle le vit enjamber le rebord pour se laisser glisser sur les tuiles et précipiter en bas le soldat qui pointait son arme sur Peter. Ce dernier cessa le combat pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps de voir ce qui se passait._

_- Ed ! Attention ! Hurla-t-il._

_Edmund se détourna pour voir la rangée de soldats pointer leurs arbalètes vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de courir à l'intérieur de la tour et de claquer la porte, pour arrêter les flèches. _

_- Mon Dieu ! Edmund ! S'exclama Susan, horrifiée._

_- J'y vais ! Déclara Elixyariane, en s'élançant vers les portes du château. _

_Elle pénétra dans la forteresse, frappant de son épée à double tranchant les quelques soldats qui se trouvaient sur son passage. L'intérieur était désert et silencieux Seuls résonnaient le claquement de ses talons et le bruit du froissement des plis de sa longue robe noire. Elle monta un grand escalier de pierre et traversa un long couloir. Aucun bruit de bataille ne parvenait à ses oreilles, à part ceux de l'extérieur. Ce silence était inquiétant Elle devait retrouver Edmund rapidement. Elle s'engagea dans un autre escalier, se dirigeant vers la tour dans laquelle elle avait vu le jeune homme disparaitre. Elle se trouvait dans un escalier en colimaçon lorsque des tirs de flèches et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. La jeune femme s'arrêta net : Les pas venaient vers elle. Elle brandit son épée devant elle et attendit quelques instants avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse. _

_- Ah ! C'est toi ! Viens ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! _

_Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Edmund saisit son poignet et l'entraîna dans sa course, au moment où une flèche frôlait le sommet de leur tête. De nombreux Telmarins semblaient les suivre, à en juger par le bruit de leurs bottes sur le sol de pierre. _

_- Combien as-tu de soldats à tes trousses ? Demanda Elixyariane._

_- Je ne sais pas... Beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme._

_- Mais combien beaucoup ?_

_- Une demi-douzaine._

_Il s'avéra, en réalité, que presque tous les soldats de la tour s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, ce qui représentait, non pas une demi-douzaine, mais une quinzaine de Telmarins. Alors qu'ils traversaient une longue galerie au quatrième étage, Elixyariane fit basculer les nombreux tableaux et étagères remplies de livres qui étaient accrochés aux murs, à l'aide de sa Magie. La plupart des soldats cessèrent la poursuite, mais tirèrent une salve de flèches dans leur direction._

_- On est fichu ! S'exclama Edmund, en fixant avec horreur les arbalètes. _

_- Ouvre la porte ! Ordonna la jeune femme, en se plaçant devant lui. Je les retiens !_

_Horrifié, le jeune homme observa ce qu'elle allait faire Elle fit disparaitre son épée, ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras devant elle, les paumes face aux soldats. Une barrière semblable à du verre, à peine visible, s'éleva devant elle et arrêta les flèches, qui restèrent en suspend au-dessus du sol. _

_- Ed ! Vite !_

_Edmund sursauta. Il se précipita vers la porte qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, et força la serrure avec la pointe d'un chandelier._

_- C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il, en l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied._

_Précautionneusement, Elixyariane recula en maintenant sa barrière magique, puis lorsqu'elle fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle la leva et retourna les flèches contre leurs propriétaires. Le jeune homme, déjà dans l'escalier, saisit sa main et ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'au sommet de la tour, où ils s'enfermèrent. Pendant qu'il bloquait la poignée de la porte avec sa lampe torche, Edmund entendit la voix tremblante d'Elixyariane :_

_- Ed... On a un problème..._

_Il se retourna et comprit sa détresse : Ils étaient à l'extérieur et il n'y avait aucun issue. Il se pencha par-dessus les créneaux de pierre pour voir que le mur plongeait à pic dans un ravin dont il ne voyait pas le fond à cause des ténèbres de la nuit. Paniqué, il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et murmura :_

_- J'ai une idée, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance._

_Les soldats tambourinant derrière la porte les firent sursauter._

_- Je te fais confiance, déclara le jeune homme. _

_Elle émit alors un sifflement aigu, au moment où la porte cédait sous les coups des Telmarins. Ceux-ci avancèrent vers eux, les fixant d'un regard avide, comme un loup affamé fixerait sa proie, tenant leurs épées devant eux. Elixyariane et Edmund montèrent sur le rebord d'un créneau. Le jeune homme voulut tirer son épée, mais son fourreau était vide Il avait dû la perdre en sautant sur le toit. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Souffla-t-il._

_- Tu me fais toujours confiance ? Demanda la jeune femme._

_- Oui._

_- Alors laisse toi tomber en arrière._

_- Quoi !_

_- Maintenant !_

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Edmund s'accrocha à elle et ils basculèrent tous les deux dans le vide, sous les regards stupéfaits des Telmarins. Leur chute n'excéda pas plus de quelques secondes et elle cessa lorsqu'ils furent rattrapés par un griffon. _

_- C'était brillant ! S'exclama le jeune homme, alors qu'ils s'envolaient vers hauteurs du château. _

_Elixyariane ne répondit pas. Elle avait son regard rivé devant elle et ses mains tremblaient. Même s'ils avaient su s'évader, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment Cette attaque aurait dû être arrêtée quand ils en avaient l'occasion, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Alors qu'ils survolaient la cour du château, tapissée des cadavres des Narniens et des Telmarins, ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler :_

_- Abattez cette bête ! _

_Ils venaient de passer à côté du balcon des appartements de Miraz et ce dernier pointait vers eux une arbalète. Elixyariane n'eut pas le temps de dresser une barrière magique autour d'eux qu'une rafale de flèche arriva sur eux et frappa le griffon. L'animal commença à chuter, chuter, chuter..._

* * *

Elixyariane se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa brusquement et se retrouva dans les bras d'Edmund, qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Il la serra contre lui et demanda :

- Ixyah, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu t'agites depuis plusieurs minutes...

- J-Je... Nous étions au château de Miraz, lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis... Le griffon tombait dans la cour... Répondit-elle, en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

- C'était un cauchemar...

- Peut-être, mais ça s'est réellement passé... Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais pour ce qui t'est arrivé ensuite...

- Mais c'est fini maintenant, je suis là et tout va bien.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte Elixyariane ne pleurait pas mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendue à l'extrême, presque tétanisée. Elle essayait malgré tout de se calmer et d'apaiser sa respiration saccadée en inspirant profondément, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Malgré le soleil annonciateur d'une journée magnifique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé lorsque le griffon avait été abattu.

* * *

_ La chute les avait quelque peu assommés, mais ils avaient dû se remettre bien vite sur pieds, pour faire face aux soldats Telmarins, qui envahissaient peu à peu la cour du château. Tous les deux étaient dos à dos, leurs épées levées._

_- Ixyah, si ça tourne mal, laisse-moi ici et sauve-toi, déclara Edmund, je me débrouillerai seul._

_- Quoi ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Tu le sais ! Répliqua la jeune femme._

_Elle engagea alors le combat avec un soldat qu'elle jugeait un peu trop proche d'elle et à l'air hostile. Pendant son affrontement, elle cherchait du regard une possible issue de sortie, mais hélas, elle avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, elle n'en voyait aucune, sauf une petite ouverture, un orifice, au bas de la muraille d'enceinte, semblable à une bouche d'égout. _

_TCHAC !_

_Le sifflement fut ensuite suivi d'un cri et d'un bruissement d'armes. Elixyariane, qui ignorait d'où pouvait bien provenir le bruit, se retourna vivement et fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit : Edmund était à genoux, une flèche plantée dans sa cuisse droite. _

_- Edmund !_

_Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais plusieurs soldats la repoussèrent violemment, à renfort de coups de poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme resta pliée en deux quelques instants, incapable de bouger ni de lui venir en aide, toussant et respirant difficilement. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, Edmund était encerclé par les Telmarins, tous ayant leur épée pointée sur lui. L'un d'eux le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, au moment où Miraz, accompagné de Glozelle, son capitaine d'armes, arrivait. L'usurpateur tenait une longue arbalète noire entre ses mains c'était lui qui avait tiré la flèche qui avait blessé Edmund. _

_- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Lança-t-il, l'air satisfait, en toisant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. _

_- Laissez-le ! S'exclama Elixyariane, de nouveau prête à se battre, même si elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner._

_Mais elle fut tenue à distance par Glozelle et quelques-uns de ses hommes, qui pointèrent leurs arbalètes sur elle. Miraz gardait la sienne rivée sur Edmund. _

_- Ixyah, sauve-toi ! S'écria ce dernier, malgré la lame d'épée qu'il avait contre sa gorge. _

_La jeune femme sembla hésiter, surtout lorsqu'elle distingua un filet de sang couler le long de son cou, mais quand Miraz ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas la laisser s'échapper, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _

_- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Lança-t-elle._

_Puis elle s'élança vers la bouche d'égout avant que quiconque se soit interposé. Se jetant sur le sol les pieds en avant, elle se laissa glisser les derniers mètres et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes. Elle retomba lourdement dans un fond d'eau malodorant, chassant quelques rats qui se trouvaient là. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un long tunnel, qui devait certainement former un dédale de galeries sous tout le château. La jeune femme se releva et suivit l'écoulement d'eau, qui, elle l'espérait, la mènerait vers une sortie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la galerie devenait de plus en plus étroite, ce qui l'inquiétait, mais finalement, après un virage, elle aperçut une ouverture et de l'air frais vint fouetter son visage. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de l'ouverture, elle se rendit compte que le tunnel débouchait sur du vide L'ouverture avait été faite à flanc de falaise et l'eau qui s'écoulait disparaissait dans le gouffre qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Derrière elle, des soldats l'avaient suivie._

_- Plus un geste ! Lança l'un d'eux, en pointant don arbalète sur elle. Suis-nous, tu n'as aucune échappatoire. _

_Elixyariane regarda alternativement le gouffre et le peloton. Ils avaient raison Si elle mourrait maintenant, elle ne serait plus d'aucune aide à Edmund. Elle esquissa un pas en avant pour les suivre lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit. Alors elle n'hésita plus : Ce cri, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle se jeta dans le vide, les cris des Telmarins résonnant à ses oreilles, et fut rattrapée par Amon, son phénix. Alors qu'elle survolait la forêt, elle regarda le château derrière elle Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'abandonner Edmund et qui savait ce que Miraz allait lui faire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'était déjà pas trop tard. Elle arriva au camp d'Aslan au petit matin. Le soleil était à peine levé, éclairant de sa pale lumière les survivants de la bataille, qui traversaient la plaine pour rejoindre la grotte où se trouvait la table de pierre. Peter, Susan et Caspian étaient en tête. Alors que le phénix amorçait sa descente, Elixyariane vit Lucy sortir en courant du souterrain. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, au moment où les pieds de l'Elfe touchaient le sol._

_- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, répondit froidement Peter, en indiquant Caspian._

_- Eh ! Nous aurions pu arrêter ce massacre avant qu'il ne commence ! Rétorqua ce dernier, sur le même ton agacé. C'est vous qui avez décidé de continuer ! _

_Peter allait répliquer, mais Susan le fit taire, en aidant Elixyariane à allonger Trompillon sur le sol. Le nain était blessé et respirait difficilement. Lucy se précipita alors vers eux, sa bouteille de Cordial en main. Elle fit tomber une goutte dans la bouche du nain, qui se remit peu à peu à respirer normalement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ? Demanda-t-il, de son habituel ton bourru. _

_Lucy eut un petit sourire et se releva. _

_- Merci... Chère petite amie, ajouta Trompillon._

_Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, mais disparut bien vite une fois qu'elle eut regardé autour d'elle. _

_- Où est Edmund ? Questionna-t-elle, en cherchant son frère du regard._

_Elixyariane, qui gardait la tête baissée, se redressa, les yeux larmoyants, alors que Peter et Susan échangeaient un regard horrifié, cherchant eux aussi après leur frère. La jeune femme inspira profondément et expliqua, en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix :_

_- Il a... Au moment où nous nous sommes enfuis, le griffon qui nous portait a été abattu. Nous sommes tombés dans la cour du château et Edmund a été fait prisonnier par Miraz. _

_Elle put voir que le monde semblait s'effondrer autour des Pevensie : Lucy, la plus émotive, se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Susan, au bord des larmes, osa un regard vers Peter, qui était figé. _

_- Et pour... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Bredouilla-il, l'expression de son visage déformée par l'effroi._

_- Les Telmarins étaient trop nombreux et mieux armés que nous... Puis Miraz est arrivé... Il a tiré une flèche, qui a touchée Edmund à la jambe... Il était dans l'incapacité de combattre..._

_- Et toi, tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Tu es une Magicienne, par Aslan ! _

_Face à son ton froid et hostile, Elixyariane resta un moment sans voix, surprise, choquée. Après quelques instants de silence, elle répondit :_

_- Il ne pouvait plus marcher... Nous n'aurions pas pu nous échapper ensemble, l'un de nous y serait forcément resté..._

_- Mais il s'agit de mon frère... ! Répliqua Peter, avec véhémence._

_- Et aussi de mon plus proche ami et confident ! S'exclama la jeune femme, en s'approchant de lui. Ne crois-tu pas que je souffre aussi de ce qui lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû prendre la décision de le laisser !_

_- Non ! Mais tu aurais pu faire quelque chose..._

_- Je me suis peut-être améliorée, mais je ne suis pas encore Maître-Magicien. Et dans la présente situation, je ne pouvais rien envisager, au risque de blesser Edmund davantage !_

_- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu as pensé à sauver ta peau avant et..._

_CLAC !_

_A bout, Elixyariane l'avait giflé. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on l'accuse d'avoir voulu se sauver elle, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable. L'atmosphère était palpable, personne ne parlait, mais tous regardaient attentivement la suite des évènements. Peter s'était tut, une main posée sur sa joue cuisante, l'air ahuri. La jeune femme réplique sèchement :_

_- Qui a conduit à la mort plus de la moitié de cette armée ? Certes, tu as été bon stratège pendant l'Âge d'Or, mais là, il faut avouer que tu as fait une grosse erreur Si tout avait été arrêté avant, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé !_

_Elle fit un signe à Amon, le phénix, qui vint se poser sur son épaule, et partit en direction de souterrain. Cependant, la voix de Peter l'arrêta :_

_- Non, c'est à cause de lui que nous avons été pris en embuscade : Si la herse avait été ouverte à temps, comme il était convenu... !_

_Caspian sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la conversation s'oriente vers lui. _

_- Si nous étions restés ici comme je l'avais proposé, ces hommes ne seraient pas morts ! Répliqua-t-il, furieux. _

_- Mais vous nous avez appelés, vous vous rappelez ? Lança Peter._

_- Ce fut ma première erreur..._

_- Non ! Votre première erreur fut d'avoir cru que vous pouviez mener ce peuple !_

_Caspian resta silencieux quelques secondes, hors de lui, alors que Peter s'éloignait en direction du souterrain._

_- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'abandonner Narnia ! S'exclama soudainement le Telmarin._

_- Vous avez envahi Narnia ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de commander, pas plus que Miraz ! S'écria Peter, que Caspian bouscula vivement. Vous, votre oncle et votre père ! Narnia n'avait besoin d'aucun de vous ! _

_Sous le coup de la colère, Caspian tira son épée, dont la lame rencontra celle de Peter. Elixyariane s'interposa alors entre eux et déclara :_

_- Cela suffit ! Il y a un moment où il faut savoir assumer ses erreurs ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, pas maintenant... Nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire..._

_Sa voix avait faibli. Elle se sentait tellement responsable du sort d'Edmund... Cette fois-ci, elle disparut à l'intérieur de la caverne et ne se retourna pas. Elle voulait rester seule et réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Ed..._

_La journée passa, triste et morne. Elixyariane resta seule, assise sur les l'herbe, les pieds dans le vide, au-dessus de l'entrée du souterrain. Amon était sa seule compagnie. Ignorant son sommeil et la faim qui la tiraillaient, elle regardait fixement le soleil décliner à l'horizon, conférant au paysage une douce lumière rosée. Perdue dans ses pensées, priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Edmund, elle ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule que lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Cependant, elle ne se tourna pas vers l'arrivant._

_- Euh... Elixyariane, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté, murmura Peter. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle calmement. Tu étais en colère et moi aussi. Ça se comprend. _

_- Oui, en effet..._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, puis le jeune homme reprit la parole :_

_- J'ai réfléchi toute la journée afin de trouver une solution pour délivrer Ed. Etant donné que notre attaque est encore récente, je me suis dit que la meilleure des solutions serait de s'y prendre rapidement, avant que les Telmarins ne se réorganisent et renforcent leur défense. _

_- Je suis d'accord, j'ai pensé la même chose, répondit Elxyariane, en se tournant enfin vers lui. _

_- Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment entrer dans le château, certainement que la garde sera renforcée pendant la nuit... Et je ne connais aucune entrée, même Caspian..._

_- Moi j'en connais une._

_Le regard de Peter s'illumina, comme s'il retrouvait espoir. La jeune femme se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il lève à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis partirent en direction du souterrain, pour discuter d'un plan avec Caspian, Susan et les autres Narniens. _

_ Le lendemain, à l'aube, Elixyariane, Caspian, Peter, Susan et quelques Narniens prirent la direction du château de Miraz. Ils se positionnèrent à l'orée de la forêt, comme lors de leur précédent assaut. Fixant le bâtiment d'un air déterminé, Elixyariane resserra les sangles qui maintenaient son arc, son carquois de flèches et le reste de ses armes. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle appela Amon, le phénix, en sifflant. Il arriva silencieusement et se posa sur son bras tendu. _

_- V-Vous êtes sure qu'il saura nous porter tous les deux ? Demanda Caspian, en regardant l'animal au plumage rouge et or. _

_- Les phénix sont des créatures méconnues, répondit la jeune femme, ils peuvent porter des charges très lourdes, guérir les blessures les plus graves avec leurs larmes et possèdent encore bien d'autres pouvoirs magiques. N'ayez crainte. _

_Elle échangea alors un regard avec Peter, qui murmura :_

_- Soyez prudents... Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous avez la corne de Susan... Les griffons nous amèneront jusqu'au château. _

_- Nous n'en ferons usage qu'en stricte nécessité, en espérant que cela n'arrive pas, déclara Elixyariane. _

_Puis elle ajouta, en tendant son bras :_

_- Venez, Ripitchip, c'est le moment !_

_- Avec grand plaisir, votre Altesse, répondit la souris, en grimpant le long de son bras pour se placer sur son épaule. _

_La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Caspian puis ils saisirent chacun une patte du phénix, qui s'envola vers le château. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, survolant une partie du village, le jeune homme demanda :_

_- L'ouverture de trouve à l'est, c'est bien ça ?_

_- En effet, il nous sera ainsi plus facile de la repérer grâce au soleil, répondit Elixyariane. Toutefois, j'espère que vous connaissez bien les égouts du château._

_- Je sais que l'une des sorties donne directement au niveau des geôles Il suffira juste d'aller tout droit, elles se trouvent à l'ouest. _

_Ils contournèrent le château, à bonne hauteur du sol pour ne pas être repérés par les villageois, puis descendirent en piqué dans le ravin qui entourait le château, afin de ne pas être vus par les soldats en faction sur la muraille. Elixyariane ordonna à Amon de les poser sur un rocher, un peu en dessous de l'ouverture._

_- Bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous mettrons, ni par où nous ressortirons, murmura-t-elle au phénix posé sur son bras. Envole-toi et attend mon appel. _

_L'animal la regarda intensément puis prit son envol. Elixyariane, Caspian et Ripitchip le regardèrent s'éloigner et ensuite disparaître. Puis ils se tournèrent vers l'ouverture. Sombre, glauque, elle n'avait pas l'air bien avenante, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était fétide et un mince filet d'eau grisâtre coulait entre les roches. _

_- Bon, allons-y... Soupira Elixyariane, en grimaçant. _

_- Êtes-vous vraiment sure que c'est le seul moyen ? Demanda Caspian._

_- J'en ai bien peur, à moins que vous ne vouliez entrer par la grande porte..._

_Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le tunnel et cheminèrent pendant un certain temps, qu'ils ne surent estimer, dans le dédale de galeries. Par chance, celles qu'ils empruntèrent n'étaient pas remplies d'eau, juste un maigre dépôt putride et malodorant couvrait le sol Ainsi le bas de la robe noire d'Elixyariane était à peine trempé. Leur seule source de lumière provenait d'une boule de flammes que l'Elfe portait dans sa main gauche. La jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise : Etant une Elfe, elle ne supportait pas endroits sombres et confinés, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille qui se trouvait dans le couloir des cachots, elle bondit hors du tunnel, sans même s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et inspira profondément. _

_- Heureusement qu'aucun soldat ne se trouvait là, déclara Caspian, en sortant à son tour du tunnel. Nous aurions vite été découverts sinon..._

_- Je m'en excuse, souffla Elixyariane, je me sentais... J'avais besoin d'air... Frais..._

_- Je vous comprends..._

_- Vite ! Quelqu'un vient ! Murmura Ripitchip, qui faisait le gué._

_Tous les trois se dissimulèrent des torches qui éclairaient le couloir dans la pénombre d'une alcôve du mur. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher Apparemment, les arrivants étaient trois, à en juger par les claquements des talons des bottes, trois soldats Telmarins. Une porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout du couloir et l'un des hommes lança, alors que les deux autres ricanaient :_

_- Tu auras intérêt à être sur pied pour midi, gamin : Le Seigneur Miraz fête son couronnement et il sera très déçu si tu ne te joints pas à la fête. _

_- Je ne lui ferai pas cet honneur... Répliqua une voix faible._

_Caspian plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Elixyariane et la retint, pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers les Telmarins Tous les deux, ainsi que Ripitchip, avaient reconnu la voix d'Edmund. _

_- Pauvre fou ! Il ne restera bientôt plus rien de Narnia et de ses survivants ! S'exclama l'un des Telmarins. Peut-être que si tu lui rends allégeance, le roi Miraz t'épargnera. _

_La réponse d'Edmund fut noyée par le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure. Les soldats échangèrent quelques paroles, puis deux portes claquèrent et ce fut le silence de nouveau. _

_- Il y a un garde là-bas, devant la porte de la cellule du fond, murmura Ripitchip._

_Discrètement, Caspian et Elixyariane regardèrent à l'angle du mur. L'un des Telmarins était resté en faction devant la cellule, une arbalète à la main. Sans concerter Caspian et Ripitchip, la jeune femme, enveloppée dans sa cape noire et encapuchonnée, s'avança vers l'homme. Au premier regard, ce dernier ne lui prêta attention, mais il se détourna bien vite._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, en pointant son arbalète sur elle._

_Plus rapide que lui et sans cesser de marcher, Elixyariane attrapa son arc et décocha une flèche, à la pointe de rubis et aux plumes d'or, provenant d'Amon. La flèche vint se planter au milieu du front du soldat, qui s'effondra. _

_- On ne s'en prend pas impunément aux souverains de Narnia, dit durement la jeune femme, en toisant le cadavre._

_Elle retira son capuchon et récupéra les clés qui étaient attachées à la ceinture du mort. _

_- Vous êtes folle ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! S'exclama Caspian, en arrivant vers elle en courant, suivi de Ripitchip._

_- Il y avait urgence, répliqua Elixyariane, et il y a toujours d'ailleurs._

_Après avoir essayé sept clés, elle parvint à ouvrir la cellule et étouffa un cri. _

_- Ed ! Mon Dieu ! Par Aslan !_

_Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme étendu à terre et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Délicatement, elle le prit dans ses bras, alors que Caspian et Ripitchip entraient dans la cellule. _

_- J-Je suis... Désolé... J-Je n'ai pas... Pas su résister... J'ai d-dit où se t-trouvait le camp... Souffla Edmund, qui avait du mal à respirer._

_- Calme-toi, garde tes forces... Murmura Elixyariane._

_Elle se tourna vers Caspian et Ripitchip et ajouta :_

_- Vu son état, on ne pourra pas repasser par égouts, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux._

_Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient déchirés et couverts de sang. De grandes plaies, comme celles infligées par un fouet, lacéraient son dos, sa lèvre et son front saignaient et sa jambe était juste entourée d'un lambeau de tissu provenant de sa chemise. Lorsque la jeune femme l'aida à se redresser, Edmund poussa un cri et retomba dans ses bras._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Caspian._

_- Côtes cassées, grommela Elixyariane, dont le regard trahissait sa fureur._

_Rapidement, elle défit les quelques boutons de la chemise qui étaient encore attachés, et posa sa main droite au niveau de la poitrine d'Edmund, couverte d'ecchymoses. Une lumière violette éclaira alors faiblement la pièce. Cependant, elle ne put le soigner entièrement car de nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent._

_- Ils sont deux, annonça Ripitchip._

_Bien, occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna la jeune femme, il faut partir d'ici immédiatement._

_Alors que la souris partait rejoindre les deux Telmarins, Caspian et Elixyariane aidèrent Edmund à se relever. Ce dernier parvenait à mieux respirer, mais la jeune femme n'avait pu réparer convenablement ses côtes brisées, qui le faisaient encore souffrir à chaque mouvement. Il essaya de marcher, mais il ne pouvait poser sa jambe blessée sur le sol. Caspian décida alors de le prendre sur son dos et ils sortirent de la cellule._

* * *

Elixyariane était toujours accrochée à la chemise d'Edmund. Même si tout s'était finalement bien terminé – Ils n'avaient pas eu trop de difficultés à quitter le château et avaient vaincu Miraz lors de la bataille – la jeune femme s'en voulait encore et Edmund le savait.

- Ixyah, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, murmura-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure, s'enivrant de son parfum. Et puis je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti... Grâce à toi.

- Je sais, mais il se trouve que la rancune des Elfes est tenace, répliqua-t-elle, de même que ma culpabilité, au même titre que mon amour, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Doucement, elle le relâcha. Les cloches du château sonnèrent neuf fois, annonçant l'heure.

- Je pense que nous devrions retourner au château, déclara le jeune homme, en se redressant. Tout le monde doit être levé et Lucy et Eustache vont se demander où nous sommes passés.

Elixyariane acquiesça, saisit sa main et se releva. Elle ne savait pas comment encore allait s'organiser sa journée, mais elle allait être longue et difficile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 4... Désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour publier de nouveau, mais j'ai eu et j'ai toujours des semaines bien chargées ! (Je crois que j'ai eu un petit souci dans les majuscules des titres de mes personnages... Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout changer...)_

_Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

**_Cair Paravel l'Insouciante..._**

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent vivement, produisant un son métallique retentissant. Les talons des bottes des deux combattants claquaient contre les dalles de marbre de la cour. Le duel durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et à chaque coup remarquable, la petite assistance, composée de courtisant et de soldats, applaudissait et murmurait. Alors qu'ils se tournaient autour pour trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque, Elixyariane et Edmund ne cessaient de se fixer, leurs regards exprimant à la fois le plaisir de combattre et l'envie. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la plage et étaient remontés au château, Edmund avait voulu faire un duel, d'abord pour reprendre la main et puis pour arracher Elixyariane à ses sombres pensées. Son stratagème avait plutôt bien fonctionné Il était retourné à ses appartements et lorsqu'il en était revenu, la jeune femme l'attendait déjà dans la cour, son épée à double tranchant en main, vêtue comme elle l'était sur le Passeur d'Aurore – Un large pantalon bordeaux rentré dans de hautes bottes noires et d'un chemisier noir également, caché à moitié par un corset bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et retenus en une sorte de chignon désordonné. Et la première fois qu'il l'avait vue vêtue de la sorte, le jeune homme en avait été très surpris.

Revenant à son duel, il l'attaqua, mais elle l'évita habilement en effectuant une souplesse arrière. Elle profita de son état de surprise pour tenter de le désarmer, mais il esquiva l'attaque et se retrouva derrière elle. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant contre lui, et de l'autre, plaça son épée sous sa gorge.

- Et après je ne dois pas baisser ma garde, disais-tu ? Lança-t-il.

Elixyariane sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et se retint pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments la trahir face à une grande majorité des membres de la cour. Une idée saugrenue lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- En effet, et tu devrais t'en souvenir, dit-elle, en se tournant lentement vers lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, elle le fixa quelques instants avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue. Sous la surprise, Edmund desserra son étreinte, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se libérer puis de s'éloigner de lui pour reprendre une position de combat, son épée pointée devant elle. Des murmures circulèrent alors parmi l'assistance. Lucy et Eustache, aux premières loges pour assister au duel, échangèrent un regard Lucy connaissait les sentiments des deux duellistes depuis leur premier voyage à Narnia et Eustache les avait très vite découverts à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, d'ailleurs, il avait assez charrié son cousin, au risque de passer par-dessus bord plusieurs fois.

* * *

_Il ne voulait pas aller à Narnia, il ne voulait pas être à Narnia, il voulait être chez lui, en Angleterre. Et il se retrouvait sur un bateau, perdu en pleine mer, avec pour seule compagnie un équipage qu'il jugeait plus que douteux et ses satanés cousins. Quoi que, celle qu'on présentait comme la reine de cet étrange pays n'était pas désagréable à regarder, elle était même très belle. Il n'avait pas très bien retenu son nom Alexianne ? Alix-Ariane ? C'était quelque chose dans ce genre là... D'un pas hésitant, il se leva de son hamac et enfila sa chemise. Il avait besoin d'air, sa tête tournait un peu, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait : Il était allongé dans ce hamac, sa vision était légèrement brouillée, sa tête tournait et sa mère... Elle venait lui rapporter de la nourriture, mais elle s'était transformée en bouc : Elle avait les cornes, les naseaux et même la barbe. Encore un coup de ses maudits cousins, avait-il alors songé. Mais il n'avait pas compris le subterfuge. Puis Lucy était arrivée et le bouc – en réalité un faune – était parti. Elle lui avait fait avaler quelques gouttes d'un liquide ambré, contenu dans une petite bouteille et immédiatement, il s'était senti mieux. Il s'était rendormi d'un sommeil réparateur et à présent, il se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui menaient au pont. D'un geste mal assuré, il ouvrit la trappe et se retrouva à l'air libre... Enfin, libre était relatif pour lui, il respirait de l'air frais, point. D'une démarche renfrognée, il se dirigea vers ses cousins, qui discutaient près du bastingage. _

_- Encore entrain de débiter des histoires à dormir debout, grommela-t-il, en s'appuyant contre le garde-corps. _

_- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda doucement Lucy, après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère._

_- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! Répondit Eustache, agacé. Maman dit que je suis de solide constitution !_

_Edmund recracha ce qu'il venait de boire. Il répliqua :_

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ton mal de mer t'a causé une fièvre qui empirait de minute en minute ! Si Lucy ne t'avait pas soigné..._

_Il se détourna pour refouler l'envie de lui lancer à la figure ce qui restait dans son gobelet. Eustache soupira, de mauvaise humeur. Il regarda Lucy s'éloigner puis suivit le regard de son cousin. Il ne lâchait pas la reine des yeux. Cette dernière était sur le pont supérieur et discutait avec le roi Caspian – Quel drôle de nom ! – et Drinian, le commandant du navire. Ses longs cheveux noir-cuivré détachés s'agitaient avec le vent, d'un mouvement hypnotique. _

_- Pourquoi la regardes-tu comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de spécial, lança Eustache d'une moue bougonne, en croisant les bras. _

_Il n'avait pas prévu l'effet qu'aurait cette petite phrase, il voulait juste agacer Edmund. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et répliqua :_

_- De plus d'être un Maître-Magicien, Elixyariane est la plus belle femme au monde, personne ne peut l'égaler ! Et je te ferai remarquer que toi aussi tu ne la quittais pas des yeux la première fois que tu l'as vue. Tu avais même un air idiot très peu flatteur... !_

_Le regard avec lequel Edmund le fixait était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait la première fois qu'Eustache avait vu Elixyariane. Eustache fronça les sourcils – Jamais lorsqu'ils étaient en Angleterre il n'avait vu ce regard - et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_- Mais tu es jaloux, ma parole ! Lança-t-il, si j'avais su..._

_- C'est faux ! C'est complètement faux ! Répliqua Edmund, dont les joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Nous sommes juste amis de longue date. _

_- Mais oui... Ne te défends pas, c'est écrit sur ton front !_

_- Tu vas te taire ! Ce ne sera pas dans ton intérêt de répandre cette nouvelle !_

_- Ainsi, tu avoues !_

_Edmund se rua sur Eustache, qui se retrouva presque suspendu par-dessus bord. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un..._

_- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi !_

_- Edmund ?_

_Les deux cousins se redressèrent prestement et se détournèrent. Dans leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas entendu Elixyariane arriver. Elle les observait tour à tour, un sourcil levé. _

_- Il a voulu me noyer ! S'exclama soudainement Eustache, en repoussant Edmund. Après m'avoir enlevé, il a voulu me faire passer par-dessus bord !_

_- Vous enlever ? Je pense plutôt que nous vous avons sauvé la vie, répliqua calmement la jeune femme. Vous étiez perdu en pleine mer... Mais si vous préférez, on peut vous remettre à l'eau..._

_Elle fit un signe vers la passerelle qui était repliée. Eustache rougit La reine était vraiment très impressionnante et son regard très pénétrant. La plus simple des phrases venant de sa part pouvait désarçonner et impressionner quiconque ne la connaissait pas. Indigné, Edmund répliqua :_

_- Eh bien ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque à moi ! Je ne le fais pas, juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille vis-à-vis de tante Alberta ! _

_Choqué, Eustache s'apprêtait à répondre, mais fut interrompu par la voix du guetteur, qui cria que les Iles Solitaires étaient en vue._

* * *

Elixyariane souriait et Edmund la fixait d'un air abasourdi et à la fois gêné, les joues cramoisies. Eustache eut un sourire : Ces deux-là se cherchaient, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Ce... C'est déloyal ! S'exclama Edmund.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme retentit, mais le combat reprit et s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard lorsque l'épée d'Edmund s'envola pour atterrir dans la main gauche d'Elixyariane. Cette dernière déclara, alors que la foule applaudissait :

- Tu gardes bien la main pour quelqu'un qui ne pratique pas lorsqu'il n'est pas à Narnia.

- En effet, on dirait bien...

Alors que la foule des courtisans se dispersaient, Lucy et Eustache vinrent les rejoindre.

- C'était un beau duel, commenta la jeune fille.

- J'aimerai savoir combattre... Soupira Eustache. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'entrainer, même si Ripitchip m'a appris les bases...

- Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, dit Edmund, en regardant autour de lui comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Dès... Dès que tu m'auras rendu mon épée !

Elixyariane était restée en retrait. Elle avait fait disparaitre son épée à double tranchant, mais tenait toujours entre ses mains celle du jeune homme. En le voyant avancer vers elle, elle recula, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ixyah ! Mon épée ! S'écria Edmund, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant.

- Non ! Viens la chercher !

Il se lança à sa suite, laissant Lucy et Eustache perplexes. De nouveau, ces derniers échangèrent un regard Finalement, ils avaient fini par se trouver.

Elixyariane venait de traverser un parterre fleuri et à présent, elle s'enfonçait dans la semi-forêt d'arbres fruitiers, qui constituait une partie des jardins du palais. Elle cessa de courir et lorsqu'elle se retourna, constata qu'elle devançait Edmund de plusieurs mètres.

- Aller, Ed ! Lança-t-elle, en reculant de quelques pas. Deviendrais-tu trop vieux pour suivre ?

- Rend moi cette épée ! Et je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui as mille cinq cent ans de plus que moi ! Répliqua-t-il, en passant à côté du pommier qui marquait l'entrée du verger. Je peux tout à fait te suivre !

La jeune femme avait repris sa course et le jeune homme la perdit de vue quelques instants. Cependant, son rire cristallin le guidait et il la retrouva après avoir contourné un buisson de petits orangers. Elle s'arrêta et lança, en disparaissant derrière une rangée de cerisiers :

- Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être que je vais juste te laisser m'attraper, finalement.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda le jeune homme, en contournant les cerisiers.

Elixyariane semblait l'attendre, les mains derrière son dos, cachant l'épée. Légèrement essoufflée, elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle, en continuant de reculer lentement. Finalement, son dos heurta le tronc d'un cerisier et elle se retrouva bloquée, sans aucune échappatoire lorsqu'Edmund s'appuya contre l'arbre et plaça l'une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas... Souffla la jeune femme, en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Pour t'avoir plus près de moi peut être...

Elle garda sa main gauche, qui tenait l'épée, derrière son dos et de sa main droite, saisit le col de sa chemise, pour l'attirer contre elle. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se noyèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre, puis délicatement, Elixyariane posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier accentua le baiser, le rendant plus intense et plus ardent. La jeune femme sentit alors son cœur faire un bond et une étrange chaleur, celle qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois, se répandre dans son corps. Oubliant l'épée, elle fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme, puis croisa ses poignets derrière son cou avant d'enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Doucement, Edmund se détacha d'elle.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé faire pendant notre duel tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, au creux de son oreille.

Comme s'il voulait sentir davantage son corps contre le sien, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et la colla à lui.

- Si c'est à ta manière, alors je crois que je ne vais pas te résister, souffla Elixyariane.

Sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour, elle l'incita à être plus entreprenant. Son corps éprouvait le besoin d'aller plus loin et ce malgré les interdits et les lois, qui ne cessaient de ressurgir dans son esprit. Le jeune homme l'embrassait fiévreusement. Puis il quitta ses lèvres pour sa joue, puis son cou. Déconnectée de la réalité, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour qu'un duel, peu importe l'adversaire, finirait de cette façon.

- Votre Altesse ? Ma R... Oh !

Edmund et Elixyariane sursautèrent et se séparèrent vivement, le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Ils se détournèrent pour découvrir Théoden, qui les fixait avec un air mi-choqué, mi-horrifié.

- N-Nous... Nous étions entrain de discuter des théories économiques et militaires dans le monde, déclara la jeune femme, en essayant de reprendre contenance et en lissant ses vêtements.

- Ou-oui, absolument, renchérit Edmund, en tirant nerveusement sur ses manches. C'est tout à fait ça...

Le faune les considéra un moment Il ne voulait pas se montrer direct, mais ce qu'il avait vu ne correspondait certainement pas à une discussion portant sur l'économie et les stratégies militaires, même si le roi Edmund le Juste était reconnu pour être un grand stratège dans ce domaine. Ou alors, ils ne parlaient pas de la même stratégie... Peu importe, il serait obligé d'en reparler à la reine plus tard pour éviter un désastre tant pour elle-même que pour Narnia, d'un point de vue diplomatique... La situation qui s'annonçait n'était pas des meilleures.

- Ma Reine, le roi des Royaumes du Nord vous demande une audience, expliqua-t-il. L'un de ses messagers vient d'annoncer qu'il arrivera à Cair Paravel dans l'après-midi.

- Cela signifie donc qu'il est déjà en route, mais il ne nous a pas prévenus avant ! S'étonna Elixyariane. Rien que pour traverser la Terre des Géants, il faut bien compter une dizaine de jours, puis encore une demie douzaine pour traverser les plaines de Beruna avant d'arriver à Cair Paravel... Le messager vous a-t-il dit quelles sont ses intentions ?

- Hélas non, mais il veut absolument vous rencontrer vous, ma Reine, insista Théoden.

- Soit, je le recevrai quand il arrivera.

Elle se tourna vers Edmund et ajouta :

- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner au palais, d'autres affaires nous y attendent... Allez-y Théoden, nous vous rejoignons.

Ils observèrent le faune s'éloigner et lorsqu'il eut disparu, le visage d'Elixyariane s'assombrit brusquement. Le remarquant, le jeune homme demanda :

- Ixyah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- La dernière fois qu'un roi est venu à Cair Paravel sans s'annoncer, c'était il y a plus de mille ans, quelques années après votre... Départ, expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix atone. Il s'agissait des Telmarins unis aux Calormènes. Les canons et catapultes étaient déjà installés et armés dans la plaine et sur les collines, c'était la première fois qui nous voyions ce type d'armement... Les villages aux alentours étaient détruits, les habitants rescapés venaient chercher refuge au palais... La guerre a éclaté.

- Mais pourquoi ? Nos relations étaient pourtant bonnes avec eux...

- Avec Telmar, oui, mais pas avec les Calormènes. Dévorés par leur envie d'agrandir leur territoire, les Telmarins se sont alliés aux Calormènes désireux d'étendre leur foi païenne sur les terres d'Aslan... Finalement, nous avons battus les Calormènes, mais les Telmarins ne se sont pas repliés pour autant... Ils sont revenus en masse, toujours plus nombreux...

La jeune femme se tut, laissant Edmund digérer la nouvelle. Jamais encore elle n'avait parlé de ce qui avait succédé à leur départ de Narnia, pendant l'Âge d'Or. Elle reprit :

- Le roi Telmarin de l'époque, le roi Ostwald, a essayé de marchander une sorte de traité de paix, mais pour moi, il était inconcevable d'abandonner Narnia ! Je... J'avais... J'ai prêté serment le jour de mon couronnement !

Elle était entrain de s'énerver et l'ayant ressenti, le jeune homme la serra fortement contre lui, en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé... Je suis sûr que tu as fait du mieux que tu le pouvais...

* * *

_- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des ruines à Narnia._

_Edmund arracha son regard du flan de la falaise et se tourna vers Peter puis vers ses sœurs. Ces derniers fixaient la falaise, où étaient encore accrochés les vestiges de ce qui semblait être un petit village ou un grand palais. Quelques marches de pierre, usées par le temps et fissurées, formaient un escalier qui serpentait entre la végétation, de la plage jusqu'en haut de la falaise. Les Pevensie s'y engagèrent, Peter en tête, en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. De grands arbres, certains portant des fruits, bordaient le chemin Ils étaient calmes, leurs feuilles et leurs branches seulement agitées par le vent. Tout était calme, renforçant le caractère lugubre de la cité fantôme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, les Pevensie se retrouvèrent dans ce qui devait être une cour, dont le dallage abîmé disparaissait sous la mousse et la végétation. Des piédestaux alignés bordaient une allée, qui se perdait dans les arbustes quelques mètres plus loin et les restes de ce qui semblait être une vasque gisaient à terre. Des pans de murs et des escaliers, droits ou en colimaçons, plus ou moins larges, s'élevaient çà et là. Quelques statues ayant perdu leur gloire d'antan se dressaient encore fièrement. Edmund s'était éloigné des autres et regardait l'horizon : Le paysage lui rappelait quelque chose, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu mais il n'aurait su dire où. _

_- Je me demande qui vivait là ? Lança Lucy, en croquant une pomme._

_- Je pense que c'était nous, répondit Susan._

_Elle tenait entre les mains un petit objet brillant, un cavalier._

_- Eh ! C'est une pièce de mon jeu d'échec ! S'exclama Edmund, en s'approchant._

_- Ton jeu d'échec ? Quel jeu d'échec ? Demanda Peter._

_- Ça va ! Ce n'est pas à Finchley que je jouais aux échecs avec des pièces en or massif ! Répliqua son cadet. _

_A côté d'eux, Lucy s'agita._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai... Murmura-t-elle._

_Elle prit Peter par la main et l'attira à sa suite, jusqu'à un espace dallé de marbre, où quelques colonnes décapités subsistaient encore. _

_- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Lança-t-elle, avec désespoir. Imaginez un toit de verre et là, des colonnes..._

_Les trois autres Pevensie échangèrent des regards confus Au fur et à mesure qu'ils réfléchissaient, une évidence s'imposait à eux. _

_- Cair Paravel... Dit Peter, dans un soupire._

_Choqué, Edmund trébucha et faillit basculer en arrière. Ces ruines semblaient dater de plusieurs siècles. Comment était-ce possible alors que pour eux, l'absence n'avait duré qu'une seule année ? Accompagné de Peter, Susan et Lucy, il continua de parcourir ce qui restait de leur palais. Eparpillés sur toute l'étendue du terrain, d'énormes blocs de pierre étaient les témoins d'une longue et violente bataille. _

_- Des catapultes... Souffla Edmund, en s'agenouillant à côté de l'un d'eux. Cair Paravel a été attaquée ! _

_Il sentit son cœur se serrer et un étau se refermer sur sa gorge. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Et... Et Elixyariane ? _

_Peter l'arracha à ses pensées lorsqu'il l'appela pour l'aider à pousser un mur. Le mur, dissimulé dans la bibliothèque, qui coulissait, donnant accès à une salle secrète souterraine, une sorte de crypte où étaient gardés les bijoux royaux ainsi que leurs affaires les plus précieuses. Après avoir arraché quelques branches, le mur glissa lentement sous l'effort combiné des deux jeunes hommes. Les pierres cachaient une porte en bois, qui se brisa facilement lorsque Peter voulut l'ouvrir. Puis ce dernier déchira un pan de sa chemise qu'il enroula autour d'une branche._

_- Tu n'aurais pas des allumettes ou quelque chose du genre ? Demanda-t-il à Edmund. _

_- Non, répondit ce dernier, mais j'ai ça si tu veux._

_Il sortit de son sac une lampe torche en métal. Malgré son air stupéfait, Peter laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. _

_- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, en saisissant la lampe._

_Tous les quatre s'engagèrent dans un escalier de pierre, endommagé certes, mais pas aussi délabré que les autres vestiges. En bas de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent face à une grille d'or, finement ouvragée, entrouverte. Peter poussa l'un des battants et ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle circulaire, éclairée par les nombreuses brèches du plafond. La pièce ne semblait pas avoir souffert du temps passé, ni même avoir été visitée. Face à eux, quatre statues les regardaient avec détermination, grâce et indulgence... Leurs statues. Aux pieds de chacune d'elles, un grand coffre de bois recouvert d'or les attendait. Lucy se précipita vers le sien et l'ouvrit. Elle en tira une robe._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'étais grande ! Lança-t-elle, avec étonnement._

_- C'est normal, tu étais plus âgée, déclara Susan, en ouvrant le sien._

_- Alors que plusieurs siècles plus tard, tu es plus jeune, ajouta Edmund, en essayant le casque de son armure, bien trop grand pour lui. _

_Il observa Peter, qui était à côté de lui. Ce dernier regarda longuement la statue à son effigie, puis ouvrit son coffre pour en tirer son bouclier, où était gravée la tête d'Aslan, et son épée._

_- Quand Aslan montre ses crocs, l'hiver meurt aussitôt, commença-t-il._

_- Quand il secoue sa belle crinière, le soleil réchauffe la terre, acheva tristement Lucy._

_Elle seule semblait se rendre compte de la triste réalité qui leur faisait face. Elle poursuivit :_

_- Tous ceux que nous avons connus, Monsieur Tumnus, Monsieur et Madame Castor ne sont plus là..._

_Edmund aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir entendu cette phrase car son sentiment de détresse qui l'accablait grandit subitement en lui. Pour ne pas le montrer, il se mit à arpenter la pièce. Il remarqua alors qu'une autre pièce avait été bâtie, adjacente à celle où ils se trouvaient. Quelques blocs de pierre tombés du plafond masquaient l'entrée mais ne la rendaient pas impraticable. Curieux de ce qu'il allait y découvrir, le jeune homme contourna les blocs de pierre et pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce était un peu plus petite, à l'image des chapelles baroques de Rome. Au centre, éclairée par un puits de lumière, une statue de marbre blanc regardait droit devant elle, avec un regard profond, déterminé, pénétrant. _

_- M-Mais... C'est..._

_La statue représentait une jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe dont la traine s'enroulait autour de ses pieds. Elle avait de très longs cheveux, dont une partie était savamment tressée pour maintenait une couronne fine et élégante. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait une épée à double tranchant pointée devant elle et sa main droite était posée sur son cœur. Comme pour les autres statues, il y avait un coffre doré devant elle et juste au-dessus, sur le piédestal, il était gravé, en lettres dorées :_

**_Reine Elixyariane, l'Inébranlable_**

_Edmund lâcha son épée et tomba à genoux. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Cela signifiait-il donc qu'Elixyariane, son Elixyariane, n'était plus ? Etait-elle morte comme tous les autres ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Par qui ? Avait-elle souffert ? Il entendit les bruits de pas derrière lui mais ne bougea pas, trop accablé, presque détruit._

_- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que... ?_

_Susan s'arrêta à côté de lui et observa la statue à son tour. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne bougea pas, fixant le visage de la femme que son petit frère avait aimée, sans jamais le lui avouer. Elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Susan ? Demanda Edmund, d'une voix enrouée. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, Ed..._

_- Elix... Ixyah... Elle est... Est-elle morte ? Pourquoi ? Qui l'a..._

_- Je ne sais pas, Ed, répéta Susan, en le serrant contre elle. Mais nous allons trouver ce qui s'est passé. On le trouvera, je te le promets._

_Elle se tourna vers Peter et Lucy qui les avaient rejoints. Ces derniers regardèrent longuement la statue. Après leur départ, la femme-Elfe avait dû leur succéder._

_Toujours troublés, ils quittèrent Cair Paravel, après avoir troqués leurs uniformes d'écoliers pour les vêtements Narniens. L'air morose, Edmund suivait ses frère et sœurs sur la plage. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre, ni même à accepter que tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus n'était plus là. Cependant, il se rappelait qu'Elixyariane lui avait dit qu'elle était immortelle, ç'avait été l'une des premières paroles qu'elle avait dite lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers de Jadis, la Sorcière. Avait-elle alors survécu ? Il releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir jaillissant dans son esprit et il remarqua, à quelques mètres du rivage, une petite barque. Deux hommes, des soldats vêtus d'une armure sombre, s'y tenaient debout, portant une troisième personne – Peut être un enfant, vu sa taille – comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à la jeter à l'eau._

_- Lâchez-le ! S'exclama Susan, en bandant son arc. _

_Les deux hommes lâchèrent leur prisonnier, en effet, mais dans l'eau. Immédiatement, Peter plongea et Susan décocha deux flèches, tuant les deux soldats. Edmund s'élança alors pour récupérer la barque, qu'il tira jusqu'au rivage. Peter revint, tenant entre ses bras le prisonnier C'était un Nain à la longue barbe rousse. Il était évanoui et avait une mauvaise blessure à la tête. Lucy se précipita vers son frère, qui le déposait sur le sable, coupa les liens qui l'entravaient et versa entre ses lèvres une goutte ambrée de son Cordial. La blessure se referma et le Nain se remit à respirer normalement. _

_- Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à dire ? S'exclama-t-il rageusement, en se redressant._

_- Un simple merci aurait suffi, répliqua Susan, surprise._

_- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vous pour me noyer, ils font ça très bien !_

_- Peut-être aurions-nous dû les laisser faire ! Dit sèchement Peter._

_- Pourquoi ont-ils essayé de vous tuer ? Demanda Lucy, doucement._

_Il y eut un moment de silence. Le Nain les considéra un moment et déclara :_

_- Ce sont des Telmarins._

_- Des Telmarins ? A Narnia ? _

_C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cair Paravel qu'Edmund ouvrait la bouche. Le Nain le fixa un moment et demanda, en ricanant :_

_- Où étiez-vous ces dernières centaines d'années ?_

_- C'est une assez longue histoire, dit Lucy._

_Un nouveau silence s'installa et le Nain les observa avec incrédulité._

_- N-Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Alors ce serait vous, les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps ? Murmura-t-il. _

_- Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique, se présenta Peter, en avançant sa main._

_- Roi Peter seulement aurait suffi, tu ne crois pas ? Objecta Susan._

_- Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, lança le Nain._

_- Vous seriez surpris, déclara Peter, en dégainant son épée._

_- Oh ! Je ne suis pas certain que c'est ce que vous voulez, mon garçon, répliqua le Nain._

_- Pas moi. Lui._

_Peter donna son épée au Nain et se tourna vers Edmund, qui tira sa propre épée hors de son fourreau. Le Nain laissa d'abord la lame de l'épée trainer au sol, puis subitement, l'éleva et attaqua Edmund. Ce dernier para le coup, comme le lui avait appris Elixyariane lors de leur premier combat. D'ailleurs, des images de leurs entrainements ne cessaient de resurgir dans son esprit et ce fut en pensant à elle et à tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné qu'il mena le duel. Enchaînant les mouvements de plus en plus rapidement, il parvint à désarmer le Nain et à le faire tomber à terre. Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux, plus choqué que surpris. _

_- Alors ce qu'on raconte sur cette trompe est vrai... Souffla-t-il._

_- Quoi ? Quelle trompe ? Demanda Susan._

_Cette dernière n'avait pas retrouvé son cor de chasse dans son coffre à Cair Paravel._

_- Les Narniens croyaient que la trompe de la reine Susan était capable de rappeler les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien temps si l'on soufflait dedans, expliqua le Nain. L'objet a longtemps été perdu et actuellement, peu de Narniens, parmi les descendants des survivants de la Grande Guerre, y croient. Mais je l'ai vue et ce qu'on raconte est vrai..._

_- Que savez-vous de la Reine Elixyariane ? _

_Cette question avait franchi les lèvres d'Edmund avant même qu'il n'ait pu la retenir. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant que tous se tournaient lentement vers lui. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et n'osa croiser le regard de son frère et de ses sœurs. Ils savaient. Tout le monde savait ses sentiments._

_- Roi Edmund, le Juste, c'est bien cela ? Dit le Nain._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça et demanda :_

_- Qu'est-elle devenue ? _

_- La Reine Elixyariane était la plus belle femme qu'ait pu compter notre monde. Une grande dirigeante, stratège et guerrière. On dit qu'elle était votre muse et confidente... Et même bien plus que cela. Elle est montée sur le trône après votre... Départ et a dirigé Narnia jusqu'à ce que la Grande Guerre éclate. Puis elle a disparu lors de la bataille et nul ne sait où elle se trouve Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé sur le champ de bataille et les Telmarins n'ont pas fait de prisonniers. Certains disent qu'elle est morte, d'autres qu'elle a déserté en voyant la défaite du peuple Narnien. D'autres disent encore qu'elle est partie rejoindre Aslan en attendant le retour de son Roi... Personne ne vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. Jamais plus on n'a entendu parler d'elle. A présent, on peut dire que son existence relève plus du mythe que de la réalité ou de l'Histoire. _

_Edmund baissa la tête. Les minces espoirs qu'il nourrissait venaient de s'effriter Ils se fendaient, se craquaient puis retombaient en miettes, avant de s'envoler et s'évanouir, comme des cendres._

* * *

Suivie par Edmund, Lucy et Eustache, Elixyariane traversait rapidement la galerie des glaces du palais de Cair Paravel, les pans de sa longue robe rouge et argent tournoyant derrière elle. Ils avaient tous revêtu leurs vêtements royaux et se dirigeaient vers la salle aux quatre trônes pour y recevoir Illosovich Stayne, le souverain des Royaumes du Nord, et sa délégation. Elixyariane marchait rapidement et gardait les poings serrés pour cacher son angoisse. Edmund avait essayé de la rassurer, mais en vain Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose sur la visite du roi Ostwald, quelque chose de bien plus personnel.

- Sa majesté Eliyariane, la Reine de Narnia, Impératrice des Îles Solitaires, Dame de Cair Paravel, Chevalier de l'Ordre le Plus Noble du Lion. Et leurs majestés, le Roi Edmund le Juste, la Reine Lucy la Vaillante et le Seigneur Eustache, chevalier de Narnia, annonça un centaure, en faction aux portes de la salle.

Elixyariane, Edmund, Lucy et Eustache pénétrèrent dans la salle aux quatre trônes où attendait déjà le roi Illosovich, accompagné de quelques membres de sa délégation, ainsi que des membres de la cour de Cair Paravel. Lorsque tous les quatre, Elixyariane en tête, s'avancèrent dans la salle, toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent et s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, formant une haie d'honneur jusqu'aux trônes, où se trouvait le roi Illosovich. Ce dernier était un homme grand, athlétique, aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs, au regard perçant, aussi froid que ses yeux étaient bleus et vêtu de vêtements noirs et gris perle, ornés de pierreries.

- Roi Illosovich, soyez le bienvenu à Cair Paravel, annonça Elixyariane, en essayant de se décrisper.

Le roi lui rendit son salut et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Le roi Caspian est hélas en déplacement, ajouta-t-elle, mais laissez-moi vous présenter le Roi Edmund, la Reine Lucy et le Seigneur Eustache.

Ils se saluèrent, puis le roi Illosovich prit la parole.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil, Reine Elixyariane. Mais pourrions-nous faire fi de tout ce protocole et parler en privé ?

Elixyariane eut une hésitation et échangea un bref regard avec Edmund. Ce dernier était aussi surpris qu'elle. Finalement la jeune femme fit un geste de la main vers la sortie.

- Venez, nous allons nous installer dans un salon... Déclara-t-elle, en entrainant le roi des Royaumes du Nord avec elle.

Ils quittèrent la salle, laissant des expressions confuses sur tous les visages.


End file.
